Being Human
by BrokenHearts159
Summary: A witch has fallen in love with charming Aidan. Who is also a shifter and a vampire. Who also likes to pick on Josh. A lot. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!
1. Chapter 1

_We're all hiding something, aren't we? From the moment we wake, look in that mirror, all we do is spin our little lies, suck in that gut, color that hair, twist off that wedding ring. And why not? What's the penalty? What are the consequences, really? "I'm only human," you say and all is forgiven. But what if some cruel twist of fate makes you something else, something other? Who forgives you then? _

_-Aidan Waite_

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBB

The smell was intoxicating. The sound was deafening. Thump, thump. Thump, thump. Thump, thump. I followed the man down the alley and swift as an otter in water, I raced up behind the man. I covered his mouth with my hand to stop him from screaming and sank my teeth into his neck. The thickness of the blood washed down my chin, sticking to my neck but the blood tasted so good, I didn't want to stop. And I didn't stop. Not until he was drained. Every ounce, every drop of blood gone from him. I let go of him and took a step back from him, letting the man drop to the ground with a thump. The fear washed up on me and gripped my insides. I didn't mean to do that. The impulse was too strong for me to control. I was just so hungry, so thirsty. My hand shook as I pulled out my phone and dialed one of my best friend's number.

"Aidan?"

"Yeah?" He sounded shook up too.

"I didn't mean to do it. It just happened. It was an accident."

"Calm down, calm down. Where are you?"

"Uh, in an alleyway behind Moonlight Bar."

"Ok, meet me over at Yasmin and Jupiter. I'll pick you up there at dawn."

"Thanks." I hung up and wiped furiously at the blood on my chin before running out of the alley.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEE

_Every human spends a night or two on the dark side and regrets it. But what if you only exist on the dark side? We just want the same things you do: a chance at life, at love. We're not so different in that way. And so we try…and sometimes fail…When you're something other, a monster the consequences are worse. Much worse. You wake up from the nightmares. We don't._

_-Aidan Waite_

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIII_

I stood in front of my locker mirror, placing a stray of hair gently back under my headband. Aidan and Josh were behind me getting their uniforms on. Josh Levison. My second best friend, though I don't know how he's my best friend since we almost never get along with each other. But that was what Aidan was for. Aidan's like the only person who could keep me and Josh from ripping out each other's throats. Josh had brown eyes and brownish blondish hair. He was a werewolf that turned every full moon like last night. Aidan Waite. My first best friend. Tall, salty goodness, thick black as night hair, brown eyes, but pure dark, evil black when he vamps out. Yep, my best friend, Aidan Waite, is a vampire. Though, you don't have to worry 'cause he doesn't drink live anymore. You may think I'm odd since a werewolf and a vampire are my best friends but I'm a vampire too, so it's all good. Though there's more to my story. I'm actually a witch but a vampire didn't like my magic so she turned me. So, me being a witch and all, I tried to cure myself with a simple spell. But that simple spell went all wrong and went downhill and I turned into a dog. But I'm not a werewolf or anything. I don't change on the full moon. I change whenever I want. So, that's my story.

"Hey, you know there's a better way to do this." Aidan said. I pulled my white tennis shoes from the locker and sat down on the bench behind me.

"Do what?" Josh asked.

"Oh, I know." I sneered. "Be a better killer. A better monster."

"No, thank you."

"Yeah, I'll pass with the mutt."

"Or dignified monster." Aidan clarified. Josh chuckled as I slipped on my left shoe and tied it.

"You're joking, right?" Josh asked.

"You shouldn't have to run into the woods every time that you turn. And you shouldn't want to tear out everyone's throats." I stared at a man's neck vein as he passed me, listening to the blood pound inside, just calling my name, and waiting to be drunk. That man was just asking for me to ki—Aidan snapped his fingers in front of my face to draw me out of oblivion. I shook my head and turned my attention back to my shoes.

"Pretty sure the gang down at the Econolodge wouldn't take too kindly to me doing it there. So…"

"So, what about what I said?" I slipped on my right shoe and quickly tied it. "What about the apartment?"

"Yeah, it's perfect. That's a great idea. Let's do that. It's perfect. We'll have full moon parties. We'll invite the neighbors over and eat them." I stood up and stood next to Aidan.

"Yeah." I agreed. "Josh can eat the livers and kidneys out of everyone and he can leave the rest for us to drain."

"Or…We can look after each other like normal people." Aidan said.

"Normal? Normal, Aidan? Really? Have you not noticed the fangs that we grow every time we get near a drop of blood? Or the scary, stupid-ass mongrel mutt, monster that Josh turns into every month?"

"Aren't you tired of punishing yourself..." Josh sighed. "…squatting in hostels and hourly motels? Don't you ever just want your own bed? Besides, god! What do you do with a girl if you meet one, Josh?"

"And yet another gentle reminder of how badly my life sucks." Josh said. "Thank you."

"Seriously, would you just think about it? Both of you? This could help. The three of us." Josh stood up and locked his locker.

"How could four walls and a toilet possibly help this?" He pointed to each one of us. Aidan walked past Josh and slapped his shoulder as he went. Josh followed after him with me behind him. "And for the record, reminding that I haven't had sex in the last two years—" We walked out into the hallway of the hospital and a girl stared in confusion at Josh as we stopped in front of her. "Hey. Total lie."

"It's not." I said, shaking my head.

"Sorry." The girl said.

"No, he is." Aidan said. "Please."

"I am." Josh said.

"I'm Aidan."

"Hi." The girl returned the greeting. "Um, Cara."

"Josh." Josh introduced himself.

"This is Glaceon." Aidan introduced me. "She's not good with people." _Hmm, I wonder why? Oh, yeah! Because I always want to drain them and leave them for dead, Aidan! _"Are you new here or—"

"Yeah, I'm actually—I'm just filling in for…Rebecca." I saw Aidan stiffen beside me. "She didn't show up in ICU, so they called me in."

"Welcome, Milady." Josh said in an English accent. I lifted my eyes to the ceiling and shook my head.

"Just shut the hell up, Josh." I muttered.

"Yeah, I'm actually just looking for the nurse's station. Do you know—"

"It's second floor, left from the elevator." Aidan answered.

"Great. Thanks. It was really great meeting you three." She giggled as she walked away, obviously turned on by Aidan's good looks. I mean, who wouldn't be? If any girl wasn't turn on by him, they're obviously gay.

"Well, I'm off to the cancer wing." I said. "Because that is my job. And it's the reason why we're at the hospital. Because it's the closest we can get to of being human." I turned on my heel and walked away from Josh and Aidan.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNN

"How's the poor, little dopey mutt doing today?" I taunted Josh as I sat next to him on the park bench.

"And how's the failing witch, blood sucking, bitch doing today?" Josh sneered. I grimaced.

"Ouch. That one actually hurt." Josh smirked. "Oh, don't get too happy about it. You don't see me crying, do you?" Aidan came up from behind the bench and sat to the left of me. Birds chirped in the trees as silence engulfed us.

"Are you serious?"

"About what?" I asked. "You being a dopey mutt? Absolutely."

"Being normal, you mongrel." Josh lifted his attention to Aidan. "Or at least trying to be." Aidan sighed.

"Mm-hmm." Aidan hummed.

"I used to think this curse was what happened to me once a month. And I realized this—this—this is the curse: every day…sitting on a bench…watching people walk by…eating sandwiches, making plans, being…what I used to be."

"I have a feeling I should say something bitchy to that but I-I-I just don't know what." I said. Josh ignored me.

"I always tell myself: "Well, Josh, this is what…you get. This is what you deserve. This is what you are…Now." I can't do this…like this…anymore."

"Of course I don't cook." Aidan murmured.

"You don't eat." I laughed. "You drink."

"And I don't clean."

"That is also way out of my league."

"I have OCD." Josh said.

"Uh, my credit's crap. Just putting it out there." Aidan informed us.

"So, is mine."

"Mine's not." I said. It was silent for a moment then the three of us burst out laughing.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGG

"Took us a month, but we found it!" Josh exclaimed, running down the stairs of the house. I circled the living room, looking at every edge, every corner, every crack. Aidan came out of the kitchen, shaking sewage from his hand. Josh stopped in his tracks and looked from me to Aidan and back again. "There's a view."

"Of an alley." Aidan said. "The plumbing's beat to hell."

"Go upstairs. You can see a building that can see water." Aidan and I stared at him like he was crazy. "It's—there's a reflection." Aidan and I laughed at him.

"I'm going with Aidan on this one, Josh." I said. "We can find another house."

"Look at those windows." Josh pointed to shutters that had a window seat. I cocked my head to the side and looked at it in thought. It would be a nice place to write my stories.

"It would be great to write my stories there."

"I mean, you could rest a pie on those sills."

"And you just ruined that idea."

"Yeah, you could if you were an eighty year old woman." Aidan scoffed.

"This place is amazing, Aidan." Josh said. "You know it. I want it."

"Just play it cool, ok?"

"Totally."

"You sure?"

"Got it!" Josh chuckled.

"Glaceon, what you think?" I looked around the room again and clicked my tongue in thought. "Glacey?" I turned to Aidan and Josh.

"Sure, what the hell do we have to lose?" I muttered. We walked outside and down the steps to the landlord, Danny.

"So?" Danny asked. "What do you guys think?"

"Well, honestly, it's a little dark." Aidan said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yeah."

"Which a coat of light paint can help." Josh said. "A lamp." He turned to Aidan and me. "You like dark."

"Oh, that's really funny, Josh. Well, you can—" Aidan elbowed me in the side to shut me up.

"And the plumbing is a little bit—" Aidan began.

"Look, I know." Danny said. "I keep meaning to fix that."

"Which we can help with." Josh said. "I mean, what are weekends for?"

"Sleeping in." I muttered which caused me to get elbow to the side by Aidan.

"Look, truth is, there was an engaged couple living here. All right? They started fixing the place up. Things didn't work out."

"What, they split?" Aidan asked.

"Yeah, sort of. She died."

"Who died?" Josh asked.

"The girl, you idiot." I sighed. "Keyword, _she." _Aidan elbowed me again, harder this time, causing me to groan in pain.

"In the house? Shouldn't you have mentioned this in your ad?"

"Well, I don't know." Danny confessed. "Do people do that?"

"Yeah, it's fine." Aidan said.

"Look, if you don't want the place—"

"It's fine?" Josh questioned Aidan.

"People die." Aidan said.

"In old age homes, car accidents. Not with their heads lodged in my future oven."

"Josh."

"Yeah, um…" Danny's trailed off for a moment. "She was my fiancée." I closed my eyes and sighed.

"God, Josh, how much stupider can you get?" I muttered. Aidan didn't even elbow me then. Obviously because he must have agreed with me.

"I'm so sorry for your loss." Josh said.

"Look, I probably should have mentioned that." Danny confessed. "It's just, um…I don't come back here much."

"And that's why you're, uh, out here?" Aidan asked. Now, if that was Josh saying that I probably would have said something smart ass to him. But it was Aidan who spoke and who wants to be a smart ass to him? I respect Aidan. I wouldn't do that to him.

"Look, you three seem all right. I know the place isn't perfect, but it's a great place for a couple and their daughter. It really is." Couple? Daughter?

"What?" Josh and I questioned him.

"What?"

"It's ok." Aidan said, shrugging his shoulders. I glared at Aidan.

"So—so look, I can come by on weekends and do what fix ups I can. As far as I'm concerned any furniture in there is yours. And honestly…I don't need a credit check."

"Really?" I asked. "From any of us?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, man, that's great because I lied to both of you. My credit's shit too."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHH

I sat in the middle of the kitchen table, crossed legged. Aidan sat in a chair to the right of me, reading a magazine. Josh stood at the stove and tried to flip an egg from a pot to his plate but epically failed. I was too far into thought to snap something at Josh. I was trying to create a spell to get rid of my word block.

"Look at you, Julia Child." Aidan muttered, not even looking up from his magazine.

"Well, if you're alone in the kitchen and you make a mistake…" He imitated Julie Child. "…who will know?"

"Let mind and body soar." I spoke the words of magic. "To heights not reached before. Let limits stretch so you may catch. A new truth ex—" Something caught my eye from behind Aidan that stopped me from finishing the spell.

"What?" Aidan asked.

"Someone's in the house." I was off the table in seconds because of my vampire speed. Josh grabbed a plastic spoon from the drawer. "Really?"

"Where, Glaceon?"

"Upstairs." Aidan stood up and turned and headed for the stairs. "Aidan, Aidan." I joined his side.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Josh ran in front of Aidan to stop him. "Shouldn't we call 911?"

"You're a werewolf." Aidan whispered to him.

"Yeah, occasionally."

"Useless condition." I muttered before phasing into a German Shepherd and running up the stairs with Aidan and Josh behind me. We ran into the first room and saw a woman standing there staring at us. She was no more than twenty five years old. She had curly black hair, gray shirt and sweater and dark yoga pants.

"Oh, ladies and gentlemen, the Bobbsey Twins!" The woman declared. "I am god. I am everywhere. I drive all night just to get home."

"Are you trying to scare us with Bon Jovi?" Aidan questioned. The woman stared blankly at us, lost for words for a moment.

"You can hear me?"

"Yeah.

"You went searching for drug change under the wrong couch cushions, lady." Josh said. The woman began laughing. "I'm calling the cops."

"Josh."

"What?"

"She's a ghost."

"Shut up." She started gasping and laughing. "You're a ghost?" She disappeared and then misted back in front of us.

"Sorry, I don't totally have a handle on this." She said. I'm Sally. Hi!" She disappeared again. "Crap!" Aidan sighed and ran his hand down his face.

"Wait, what?"

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUU

"So, you—you—" Josh stuttered over his own words. We were down in the living room with Sally standing in front of the couch and us behind it.

"Speak, mutt." I ordered. Josh glared at me before continuing.

"You've been here since you…"

"Since I bit it?" Sally finished for him. "Pretty much." She started giggling. "Six months of a one sided conversation, me ranting, people just walking through me. Oh! For a month, there was these vegans. Like, this isn't Burning Man. You can shower."

"How did you die?" Aidan asked. "If it's not too personal a question."

"No, not at all, especially since I have no idea."

"At all?" I asked.

"I remember going to sleep. I remember lying next to Danny, and I woke up and there was this. Anyway, you three gonna go all _Twilight _on each other at some point?

"Excuse me?" Aidan questioned her.

"I know what you are."

"How?" Josh asked.

"Because it's all you guys ever talk about. I wanna be normal but I can't, cause I wanna eat people, etc." Aidan sighed and took a couple steps away from us. "It's ok. I'm cool with it. Believe me, the regular living are overrated."

"So, wait. So, stop." Josh said. "So, let me get this straight."

"Josh, I swear if you say so one more time, I am going to rip—" Aidan covered my mouth with his hand to stop me from speaking.

"So," I pulled against Aidan to try to tear Josh up but Aidan pulled me back against his chest. "You've been watching us, right? Just going through our things?" Sally nodded and Josh sighed as he sat down on the couch. "Great, great. We're living with Sally, the peeper ghost."

"Oh, relax." Sally reassured him. "I can't even move dust. And I'm not a peeper…much. I would have that mole checked out." I laughed into Aidan's hand. Man, I would had said something if Aidan's hand wasn't there. "You were a pre-med, weren't you? You should know that." Aidan laughed and let go of me to sit down on the couch. I sat down between Josh and Aidan.

"Well, I'm going to enjoy this." Aidan said.

"You were supposed to marry what's his face, weren't you?" Josh said.

"Danny, yes." Sally answered.

"Right, so," My hand reached over to rip Josh's ear but Aidan pulled me away from him and sat between me and Josh. "What don't you just haunt him?"

"Josh, just—" Aidan tried to shut Josh up.

"No, I mean, listen. I'm sorry you're a ghost and all, but if you're gonna spend eternity with someone, shouldn't it be with the one that you loved or, you know, anywhere but here?"

"I'm sorry." I said. "I wish I could say it's a blood sugar thing, but Josh is rude all the time. It's part of the mongrel monster package deal."

"It's ok." Sally said. "Josh, I would love to leave."

"But she can't bec—right?" Aidan asked.

"Right."

"You're not my first ghost."

"How can you see me anyway?"

"Well, think of us as sort of different countries on the same continent."

"Oh, my god." I laughed. "That—that was just so beautiful, Aidan."

"Yeah, we're Africa." Josh said and we laughed together. "Ok, so about this whole leaving thing, have you tried?"

"Obviously I've tried." Sally said. "I haven't been moping around the house, rattling chains, taking bubble baths. I would love to just open that door and magically walk into the life that was ripped away from me. I did have plans, you know."

"We gotta get to work." Aidan said and we stood up.

"I'll be here." I grabbed my bag from the window seat and slung it onto my back.

"It was great meeting you." Josh faked a smile at Sally. We headed to the door, Josh in front, me behind him and Aidan behind me.

"At least I don't masturbate to Nova!" Josh turned and glared at Sally before glaring at me as I tried so hard to bite back uncontrollable laughter.

"I would say something, but I'm afraid I'll die of laughter." I said.

"You're already dead." Josh said, heading out the door with me and Aidan behind him.

"At least I don't masturbate to Nova!" I broke out laughing. I couldn't hold it in.

"Oh, that's right. You masturbate to a picture of Aidan, don't you?" I stopped laughing and walking to glare at Josh as my cheeks flushed a rosy color.

"Come on, we got to go to work."

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MM

I turned the corner to an alley that was a shortcut home. A figure walked out of the shadows and into the only light in the alleyway, hands stuffed in leather pockets.

"Glameow." I recognized the face.

"Glaceon." Her voice was high soprano, her long silver hair flowing gently around her shoulders.

"What are you doing here, Glameow?"

"I'm just here to visit an old friend. Am I not allowed to do that?" My cell phone rang and I pulled it out of my pocket to read the caller ID. _Josh Levison. _I pushed ignored and shoved it back into my pocket. I turned my attention back to Glameow.

"What are you doing here?"

"The pack's here." My eyes grew wide. "Strange, I know. But not as strange as a familiar living with a vampire and a werewolf."

"I am not a familiar." Glameow laughed.

"Right, says the girl who changes into a German shepherd." My cellphone rang again and I pulled it out to see that it was Josh again. I hung up and put the phone back into my pocket before putting my attention back to Glameow.

"You and your pack need to leave. Familiars don't belong in Boston. There's too many—"

"Vampires, I know. Says the girl who's living with one of them."

"Aidan's not one of them. He doesn't drink live anymore."

"And let me guess, you don't either."

"I'm trying not to. That's why I'm living with another vampire. Aidan's helping me to control my thirst."

"Well, come live with the pack and we'll help you control your dog."

"Which one? Me or the mutt I live with?"

"You, silly."

"No, Glameow. I'm done with your kind. It's time for me to go home and it's time for you to leave Boston."

"Can't do that, sweetie. The pack's already here. And we're here to stay." She disappeared into the shadows. "With or without vampires." I pulled out my phone and answered my voicemail to listen to Josh's shaking voice.

"Glaceon, I need you to come to the room that…Arrrg!...Aidan showed me in the hospital. My sister's here and…Arrg!...the door's locked and…Arrrg!...if she doesn't get out before I…Arrg!...turn then I will kill her."


	2. Chapter 2

_Life is a series of choices. As it turns out, death is the same. Not for the ones who are ready. They embrace their fate, move on. For the rest of us, we linger. After our survivors pray and throw dirt on our coffins, we're still waiting, because for some of us, there's a bigger question…What am I now? Where do I go from here? We find ourselves in an eternal nowhere, between human…and thing. Monsters. Some of these monsters choose to simply accept what they've become. Some don't. Which leaves us with the most important choice. Do you accept what you are? Or do you refuse? And which is the true curse? _

_-Sally Malik_

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBB

I pulled out my phone and dialed Aidan's number. Voicemail. I dialed it again. Voicemail. I angrily dialed it again.

"Hello?"

"Bout damn time, Aidan! Where the hell are you?"

"Out and about."

"Well, your out and about adventure better be somewhere near wherever the hell Josh turns on full moons because his sister is locked inside with him and if she doesn't get out then it's bye bye little sister."

"I'm on my way over there."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEE

I sat on the kitchen table, chin in hand. I sipped the blood through the straw slowly as I stared blankly at the empty word document on my laptop. Aidan sat on the other side of the table, reading the newspaper. The front door opened and closed and the scent of dog hit my nose.

"How are you?" I heard Sally ask from the living room.

"What's another word for need?" I muttered to Aidan.

"Need is a good word." He murmured.

"Too needy." I went back to sipping my blood.

"Danny's coming over." Sally said.

"And there goes the bomb."

"What?" Josh exclaimed.

"And I'm really, really glad you didn't kill your sister."

"You got there in time?" I questioned Aidan.

"Yep." Aidan answered, clicking his tongue.

"What?" Josh repeated. "Aidan! Glaceon!" Josh stormed into the kitchen with Sally behind him. "Aidan, why—why is Danny coming over?" I pointed to the sink that was filled with black, murky sewage water.

"Sally really, really wanted to see him. Poh!"

"Sorry." Sally muttered.

"Ok, am I the only one who thinks that Danny coming over is a tremendously bad idea?" I took another slurp from my straw and it made a sucking sound. I peered down into my mug and saw it empty. Josh pierced me with his brown eyes. I dropped the straw from my mouth.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said. "Did I interrupt you?"

"Yeah, you did."

"I'm so sorry." I bit the straw again and sucked on it. Aidan cocked his head to the side and frowned at me. I sighed and got up to put my mug in the sink but stopped. "I would put my mug in the sink and wash it but then I remember that one, I hate Josh, so why would I do such a thing? And two, the sink is filled with sewage water."

"Sorry." Sally repeated. I set the mug on the counter and sat back down in my seat and began to type.

"Back to important matters here." Josh said. "What if Danny sees you?"

"I'll crap rainbows, I swear to God!"

"She's a ghost." Aidan said. "He ain't gonna see her."

"Isn't." I muttered, correcting Aidan's grammar as I almost typed ain't.

"Well, wait, sometimes they do see them, normal people." Josh threw his hands up into the air in defeat. "But he would have to be, you know, open, mentally."

"Fragment." I murmured, almost typing Aidan's sentence.

"Danny's pretty open." Sally declared. "He voted for Hillary." Josh didn't look convinced.

"It's fine." Aiden reassured him. Josh rubbed his eyes with his fists.

"Ok, if he sees you, if he senses you, do you have any idea what that would do to him? What would do to us?" Josh shouted a little too near to Aidan's face causing Aidan to move away.

"Aidan, you have my full permission to just tear Josh's face off." I said. "I'll probably even join in."

"Enough, Glaceon." Aidan muttered, returning to the paper.

"He could sell the place!" Josh continued his ranting. "He could raise it! He could sell tickets like that guy who saw Jesus on a taco shell!"

"Jesus?" I questioned him. "Like Jesus Christ?"

"Yeah, you didn't hear the story?"

"No. No, I didn't."

"Yeah, the guy made like a ton of money."

"Interesting."

"It was. Stop distracting me, Glaceon!" Aidan frowned at me again and I opened my mouth to protest but he held up a finger to silence me and I hung my head in defeat. "Listen, if he comes, I think Sally should stay upstairs."

"And I think that you don't get a say." Sally retorted.

"Yeah, I've been trying to tell Aidan that but Aidan always lets Josh speak." I mumbled.

"Glaceon." Aidan said my name so sweet in a sing song voice to make me be quiet.

"Well, it's true." Sally said as we all looked at her. "I don't think that's fair." Aidan put down the paper and crossed his arms over his chest, his arm muscles flexing, making me want him so badly. Josh threw his arms up into the air, happy that Aidan agreed with him. "On the stairs. At least!" Rapping sounded on the door. Sally looked towards the door then back at us, clutching her hands together and making a pleading face.

"Top of the stairs." Josh said. Sally turned and ran up the steps. "And no peeking!" Aidan got up from his seat and followed Josh to the door, closing my laptop as he went. I growled in frustration and followed them. Aidan stopped and turned to us.

"Oh, just…don't be weird, ok?" Aidan said.

"Yeah, I got it."

"You too, Amityville. Top of the stairs." Sally groaned and moved further up the steps. "No comments towards Josh, Glaceon." I got wide eyed and my mouth dropped open.

"Aidan, saying nothing smart ass to Josh for five minutes is like going a…week without blood." I whined.

"No comments, Glacey. Everyone just be…normal." I scoffed.

"Got it." Josh agreed. Aidan reached for the doorknob but I stopped him.

"Wait, wait, wait." I said.

"What?" Aidan questioned me. I gave him my puppy dog eyes and pointed to Josh. "One last one." I jumped with joy and turned to Josh.

"Josh, you just sounded like a total bitch there. Don't—don't—don't do that, man." I turned to Aidan. "Ok, I'm done." Aidan pointed a warning finger at me as he opened the door. I exhaled as Danny came in.

"Hey." Danny greeted us.

"Top of the morning to you, captain!" Josh said to Danny in an Irish accent. I closed my eyes and bit lips so hard, blood dripped into my mouth. _Not going to say anything, not going to say anything, not going to say anything. _Light bulbs exploded in the silence. Sally.

"So, do you want to check out the sink first, or…" Aidan's voice trailed off.

"I'm just gonna go check on the..." Josh started for the stairs but Danny stopped him. I turned my back to him and walked over to Aidan's side.

"Wait, upstairs?" Danny questioned him. "But the breakers are in the basement.

"Yeah, right, it's in the basement. Sure, but I've got a lot of stuff. There's stuff plugged in upstairs that I've got for work. A lava lamp, radio. Probably too many things. A power strip plugged into another power strip…"

"So, the sink…" Aidan interrupted Josh and led Danny into the kitchen. As soon as they were out of sight, I turned on Josh. He got wide eyed and ran up the steps.

"I'm going to go out and about!" I called to the household. I grabbed my jacket and sunglasses and walked out the door.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII III

I was about to turn down the shortcut when I smelt something and stopped.

"Here, kitty, kitty, kitty." I taunted Glameow. A gray and white cat dropped onto a trash can and licked her paw before running it down her face. "No pep talk today?"

"She won't be the one talking today." A man's voice said from the shadows. I sighed and hung my head in disappointment as I recognized the voice from the past.

"Bobby, how are you today?"

"It's Lord King now."

"Oh, leader of the pack, huh? Interesting, interesting. I'm surprised that Annie would put you in charge of the pack when she died. I mean, you've been through a lot. Lot of enemies, lot of scars. She usually doesn't do that. You're real lucky, Bobby."

"It's Lord King."

"Yeah, to your pack it is. But with me it's still Bobby. You want to tell me why you're here, Bob?"

"The pack needs your help."

"I have no interest of rejoining the pack."

"Then don't join. But we still need your help. You're the best fighter that ever was in the pack. And you're the only witch that we know who understands our laws and our needs. We need to be able to fee—"

"Feed off of vampires. I know. Well, guess you're in luck because Boston is crawling with vampires. I'm not sure I can help you, Bobby, considering I am a vampire."

"But you never dared to harm one of us when you were with us and that's why we trust you."

"Let's get off of trust and back onto the problem."

"The vampires are planning on taking over Boston. They're teaming up. They want to drive out every familiar in the city. Kill them all. You're a vampire. You can help us."

"Bishop has been nice enough to give you and your pack downtown Boston and the outskirts to live. I'm sure you'll be fine."

"Glaceon,"

"You'll be fine, Bobby." I turned and headed the long way home.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

I trotted down the last alleyway where the house laid at the end. My paws soaked as I splashed through the puddles. I also liked to hear the echo of the splashing in the alley so I stopped to listen. Only I heard one too many echoes. I turned around and looked in the darkness. Air swirled together in the shadows of hell. I flattened my ears against my head and bared my teeth and glared in the spot that I heard the noise. Only I looked in the wrong spot. A hand wrapped around my muzzle, snapping it shut, and another hand grabbed my front paws so I couldn't claw my way out of the person's grip. _Her _grip. The person was a female. I kicked with my back feet but I couldn't propel myself forward. The woman held me firmly still.

"Never knew what a dog tastes like." The woman sneered. "Guess I'll find out." Pain injected my neck and blood spilled down, caking my fur. I frantically pulled and kicked and pushed but it was no use, I tried everything but my energy was fading. Fast. Just when I thought the fire of hell within me could burn any hotter, it stopped. The girl let of me, letting me collapse to the ground. "Hmm. Not as good as human but thick like a milkshake. Yum." She began to walk away. "Tell Aidan I said hi." I placed my paw on firmly on the ground and tried to push my way up right but I fell back down. I'm dying. I'm dying. Voices sounded at the end of the tunnel. At the end of the darkness that was clouded around my eyes. I know those voices. Josh. Aidan. I sniffed the air. They were going into the house. They could help. I just had to pull my weight and get there. I tried to get up again and failed. I tried again. I quickly pulled my back legs up and evenly balanced myself out. I swayed and dragged my paws forward. I got to the steps and it felt like I was trying to lift a sixteen ton as I lifted a paw onto the first step. I dragged myself up on the rest of the steps and walked up to the door. I ran my claws down the door and let out a painful, gurgling howl as I collapsed onto the doormat. I could hear footsteps inside the house and I let out a whimper to let them know that I was out here, in need of their help. The door opened.

"Glaceon!" Josh and Aidan exclaimed. Aidan bent down next to me and I closed my eyes as I took in his sweet scent. He gingerly scooped me up and carried me inside. Three different voices echoed in the distant as I faded out. Faded out into nothingness. I'm dying. I'm dying…I'm dying in Aidan's arms…


	3. Chapter 3

I opened my eyes and found myself in my room. I was in bed, covers tucked around me.

"Hey, Sleep Beauty's awake." Josh laughed. I looked to the right to see him in a chair next to the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Achy, tired." I muttered, my voice sounding hoarse. "Thirsty." Josh handed me a mug that was filled to the brim with blood. He helped me sit up and I chugged the mug in five seconds flat. I handed the mug back to Josh and he set it on the floor in disgust. I felt a surge of energy kick in me as the blood relieved my aches. I looked around the room and saw that Josh was the only one in the room. "Where's Aidan?"

"He's going crazy." My head snapped back to Josh, eyes wide.

"Why? What happened?"

"Really, Glaceon?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with Aidan, Josh?"

"You were attacked, Glaceon. You've been out for two days. You almost died. Aidan was frantic that he couldn't save you and when you didn't wake up after the first day, he was determined to find out who did this to you." I looked down into my lap and twiddled my thumbs. _Say hi to Aidan for me. _"Do you know who did this?"

"No, I bet Aidan does."

"Why?"

"Because the girl knew Aidan."

"Girl?"

"Yeah, she told me to say hi to Aidan for her." Josh was quiet as he muttered something to himself and then his eyes got bigger as something clicked inside his mind.

"Rebecca?"

"Who?"

"The girl who worked at the hospital. The one Cara was filling in for."

"I thought Rebecca was human though."

"She was but Aidan killed her." My eyes stared at him in disbelief. "Yeah, she jumped me outside of the hospital one day. Aidan swears he didn't turn her." I stared out into space. "But like three hours before you were attacked, Rebecca killed Cara behind the bar."

"Aidan didn't save her?"

"He did. He saved her by letting her die a human death."

"Typical Aidan. In a good way, of course. I mean, who would want a life like this?" I yawned as my eyes began to droop. "Sorry, I don't know why I'm so tired all of a sudden. I just slept for two days." I eyed the mug on the floor suspiciously before tasting the blood that lingered in my mouth. "You put a sedative in that, didn't you?" Josh gave a short chuckle.

"Yeah, sorry. Aidan said that once you woke up you wouldn't go back to sleep. So, I put the sedative in."

"I hate you." Translation: I love you.

"I hate you, too." Translation: I love you, too. I laid back down and dozed off.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBB

I woke back up and looked over into the chair and expected to see Josh but I didn't. Aidan had replaced him.

"There you are." I muttered.

"Hey, Glaceon." His voice was sweet and filled with worry.

"I'm fine. Just in case you're wondering." Aidan reached over and took my hand in his, pressing it up against his cheek. He inhaled deeply before exhaling sharply.

"I almost lost you there, Glacey."

"Come on, Aidan. I would never leave you alone with Josh like that. You know I'm not that mean." Aidan cracked a smile and I laughed.

"Josh told me who attacked you."

"Did you try to talk to her?"

"I couldn't find her. Not yet."

"What are you going to do when you do find her?"

"I don't know." It was silent for a moment. "Are you thirsty? I got you some blood."

"Yeah, I could use something to drink." I sat up and Aidan handed me a mug. I chugged it like the first one and the same results came; a burst of energy flowed underneath my skin. I handed the mug back to Aidan and then groaned.

"What's wrong?"

"Man, I expected this from Josh."

"What?"

"You put a sedative in there, didn't you?"

"Sorry, Glacey."

"I hate you." I snuggled back under the covers and Aidan pulled them up to my chin before turned to head out the door. "Wait."

"Yeah?"

"Stay. Please. I mean, I know vampires can't come in uninvited but I just want you to stay. I feel safer that way." Aidan's feet shuffled back to the chair and sat down. "I don't like feeling weak."

"You'll be better in the morning. You'll be up walking around, throwing smart ass comments to Josh again in no time."

"Promise?"

"I swear it."


	4. Chapter 4

_Live forever. Travel the world in a million different ways. Know every lover that you could possibly want. Immortality. What's not to love? There's just one thing they leave out of the pitch...Time…that endless, sucking time. No closing bell, no quarter. No measure but memories, those haunting memories. Slice 'em, dice 'em, rue 'em. Do it again. And realize…there's only one true thing. It is impossible to live forever perfectly. So, go ahead. Live forever. Forget what you have forgotten. But they won't. They never do. _

_-Aidan Waite_

_BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBB_

"So, vampires brush their teeth, but they don't eat?" Sally asked as she sat on the bathtub. Aidan and I shared the sink as we brushed our teeth, getting ready for work.

"Uh, not for sustenance, no, but maybe for appearances every now and then." Aidan said, muffled by the toothbrush in his mouth.

"And the whole sunlight thing, like, shouldn't you explode when you go outside?" Aidan and I turned to her to give her a questioning look. "What? I don't know! Vampires and throw up scared the crap out of me as a kid." Aidan and I turned back around to finish brushing our teeth.

"Um…let's just say that we evolved. We used to be nocturnal. Now we're photosensitive."

"Excellent choice of word." I mumbled sarcastically, tilting my head back so toothpaste wouldn't drip out of my mouth as I spoke.

"Why would he come all the way over here and then not stay?" Sally wondered. "Is my energy or whatever so awful?" Aidan finished and turned to Sally.

"Who?" He asked.

"Danny." I rinsed my mouth and turned to Sally, too.

"Ok, how did we go from vampires to Danny?" I asked. "Just curious."

"It's been bothering me. I mean, is he such a pansy ass that he can't handle a little spookiness?"

"Maybe it wasn't you who creeped him out." Aidan said.

"Yeah, maybe it was Josh's smell. I mean, he smells pretty nasty for a mutt." I said. Sally gave a light laugh.

"Ok, um…you want closure, don't you? You want resolution. Well, maybe Danny not staying is your closure."

"That doesn't make any sense." Sally said. "Closure is satisfying, indefinite. This is murky and depressing."

"Look, maybe the key to you moving on is moving past Danny. Like, what if you met someone else? Someone more like you."

"What does that mean?" Josh came into the bathroom.

"It's…" Josh's voice trailed off as he glanced over at Sally. "here."

"What's here?"

"Nothing. But it's downstairs. You told her, right?"

"Maybe if you didn't interrupt with your stench, Aidan would have." I scowled.

"Guys!" Sally yelled at us, standing up.

"Hey!" A guy misted into the bathtub behind Sally. Sally screamed and stood up and ran to us. The guy screamed with her.

"Why is Axl Rose standing in my bathtub?" Josh wringed his hands together and I looked around the bathroom, pretending not to notice the guy. "What aren't you killing him?"

"Sally, this is Tony." Aidan said.

"He's a ghost." Josh added.

"Shut up!" Sally repeated the reaction that Josh had given when Aidan told Josh that Sally was a ghost. "You're a ghost?"

"You're a genius." Tony scoffed. I let out a chuckle.

"He's a smartass." I laughed. "I like him already."

"When did you die?" Sally asked.

"'87." Tony answered.

"Why are you wearing makeup?"

"Why aren't you?" I let out another laugh.

"Oh, man, why can't I find a friend like that?" I said. "Oh, that's right because all my friends end up becoming dinner."

"Let's start over." Tony said, stepping out of the bathtub. "Tony DiPaulo! Nice to meet you." He held out his hand towards Sally and she looked towards us. We shrugged our shoulders. She reluctantly took his hand and she smiled as she realized that she was touching him. She started laughing.

"I can't believe it!" She exclaimed.

"So, we're good here?" Aidan muttered to us.

"We're just gonna…" Josh said.

"Yeah…" We turned and headed out the bathroom. I turned around to Aidan and walked backwards down the hallway.

"Why nurse?" I questioned. "You should have become a guidance counselor at a high school or something." Aidan laughed and turned me around before I tripped down the steps.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEE

I walked into the house and locked the door behind me. I set my bag down and hung up my jacket. I turned the corner to the living room and almost ran into Aidan.

"I need you to come with me." Aidan said, grabbing my arm gently and turning me back around to the door. He opened the door but I closed it back.

"Uh, why?"

"Please?"

"Ok, Aidan, I just had to work a double so I am really, really tired. Not to mention really, really thirsty so unless you want me to grab some blood and go upstairs to bed, I suggest you tell me what's going on." Aidan sighed.

"Ok, about…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Give it to me in a nutshell."

"Officer Garrity believes I killed his father. I need him to forget that but you know I'm no good at compelling…"

"So you want me to do it?"

"Yes." I threw back my head and groaned. "Please, Glacey."

"I'm no good at it either, Aidan."

"You're better than me." I sighed.

"Fine. You owe me."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Just wait out here." I told Aidan once he showed me the house.

"You don't want me to come in with you?"

"No. No, I think it would be better if I go in alone. More concentration."

"Ok." I walked across the street, hands stuffed in jacket and walked up the steps to the house. I knocked on the door and a few minutes later, the door opened and a man appeared.

"Officer Garrity?"

"Yes." The man said. "May I help you?"

"I understand that you're looking for information on Aidan Waite." He looked at me questioningly. "Um, tall, dark and handsome? You met him in the bar the other night." Something clicked in his mind as he remembered.

"Yes, I know him. What about him?"

"I think I may be able to tell you where to find him." Garrity stepped back to allow me to come in. I felt the invisible wall in front of me. Who the hell came up with the rule vampires had to be invited in? God, it's so stupid. "May I come in?"

"Please do." The wall disappeared and I walked in. Garrity closed the door behind me. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Coffee would be great." Garrity disappeared into the kitchen. I let out a deep breath and relaxed my mind. "Once upon a time, I believe it was a Tuesday when I caught your eye. We caught onto something. I hold onto the night. You looked me in the eye and told me you loved me. Were you just kidding cause it seems to me. This thing is breaking down we almost never speak. I don't feel welcome anymore. Baby what happened please tell cause one second it was perfect now you're half way out the door." I heard a thud in the kitchen. I walked in and saw Garrity unconscious on the ground. Most vampires had the ability to compel, meaning they could make someone do anything they want or make them forget anything. I had that ability along with the ability to sing anyone to sleep. Not something I liked doing since it's making they go to sleep against their will. Same thing with compelling. Never liked it. Never had, never will. I knelt down next to Garrity and gingerly placed my palm on his forehead. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes as pictures of Garrity's life flashed in my mind. I traveled through that tunnel, picking out anything that had a connection towards Aidan before I picked out the memory of me being here. Once I was done, I pulled my hand back and quickly stood up. I couldn't just leave him like this. I sighed as I thought of a spell. "Trouble blood with sleep's unease. Remove the cause of this disease. Sleep eternal nevermore. And shift this source of illness borne. To this puppet whom none shall…mourn." Garrity stirred and his eyes fluttered. I ran out the door in two seconds flat and raced across the street to Aidan.

"Did you get it?" Aidan asked. I shifted weight on my feet uncomfortably. I felt like I just killed someone. I glanced nervously over at the house. "Glacey?"

"Can we just go home? Please? I'm thirsty. I'm probably going to kill someone in the next minute if I don't get some blood soon." Aidan noticed how uncomfortable I was.

"Yeah, we can go. Come on." We turned and headed down the street. I burrowed my fists deeper and stared down at my feet as I walked. Aidan pressed up against my side. "Thank you."

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNN

I walked out an examination room and set the clipboard down on the counter at the nurse's station.

"Well, I'm done for today." I sighed.

"See you tomorrow, Glaceon." The reception said. Just as I was about to leave, Aidan came up to my side with a yellow folder in his hands.

"Are you busy?" He whispered to me.

"No, I'm just about to leave to go home." I said.

"Do you think we could sit down outside for a moment? There's something I need to show you." Something was off about him so why the hell did I say yes? I followed him out into the little garden behind the hospital and sat down on the bench. He reluctantly handed me the yellow folder. I gingerly pulled the containment out and noticed that they were pictures. The first one was a picture of a gun next to a hand. I looked at the second picture and the energy drained right out of me. My breath hitched in my throat as I stared at the picture of Garrity's dead body. "He committed suicide last night." How did this happen? How could this happen? I did every thing right. I phased and ran out of the garden, not caring if any human saw me phase.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGGGGGG

I sat on the couch, my knees pulled up to my chest, my cheek becoming red from my knee digging into it. The front door opened and closed and there was a heavy sigh. The other side of the couch sunk.

"We've been looking everywhere for you." Aidan said. "Josh and Sally are still out there."

"Sorry." My voice barely came out as a whisper. "I just got back a few minutes ago."

"You just need to forget about what happened."

"Like I made Garrity forget about you?"

"It wasn't your fault."

"I probably took too much out. Or I left too much in. Or maybe I took out his reason for living. Maybe he had a girlfriend and that was his reason for living and maybe I took her out. Maybe…" Aidan took my hand in his hand.

"You think too much. It wasn't your fault. Ok? Just like that guy in the alley wasn't your fault. It was your instinct. You're still new at this and still learning."

"I'm a hundred and sixteen years old."

"Yeah, and I'm two hundred and forty seven and I still make mistakes." I looked up at him and smiled as he gave my hand a squeeze.

"Like I said before, guidance counselor."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**_A/N: The song that Glaceon sang was _**_Forever and Always **by **Taylor Swift. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Quick, what's the world's most rapidly evaporating resource? Oil? Water? Fresh air? Not even close. When's the last time you were truly alone—when you didn't think to yourself—somebody's watching me? A man can wander for an eternity these days before finding a place where he can be himself, let go—howl at the moon. How did we let this happen to us? Why do we insist on looking when our every impulse tells us, look away? Maybe it's because we all have something to hide. That thing we bury down deep. Beat back into the darkness with everything we have. We're secretly hoping to see if the monster inside each of us is inside us all. There it is. Look hard enough. You'll see it. You will be seen. _

_-Aidan Waite_

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBB

My fingers dug into his dark hair as I pulled him closer to me. How did this happen? How did we go from just friends sitting on the couch talking to kissing in the kitchen?

"I must have missed a chapter because I don't know how we ended up like this." I grasped in between kisses, sharing my thoughts with him.

"Well, you look like a goddess. I look like a god. We're both cute and single and are totally in love with each other. Am I right?" Aidan asked and then he kissed me. It was magic, the way his lips connected with mine.

"We have to go to work." It was right, somehow, among all of the dizziness and the clinging to him like a life line, something inside me changed, never to be reversed.

"Relax, I'm ready. You're ready. We just have to wait for Josh." This new feeling could be dwelled upon later, because, for now, I was content to feel his breath come and go with mine. He kissed me harshly, while I stayed frozen in his grasp. He wrapped both arms around me. The front door open and before it had a chance to close, Aidan and I sprung apart. Aidan was in the fridge scrounging for some blood and I sat in the center of the table, twiddling my thumbs. Aidan poured some blood into two mugs and put them in the microwave as Josh came into the kitchen. "We're late. Shower up." Josh grabbed a bottle of orange juice from the fridge and sat down to the right of me. I looked over at him and saw that he wore a white shirt and zebra pajama pants. "Why are you dressed like a douche?"

"Because a douche gave me these clothes." Josh said. "No, sorry, a werewolf douche gave me these clothes." I stared at him in disbelief.

"Seriously?"

"Oh, I'm dead serious. Yeah, the Ray the werewolf, he's been watching me."

"No." Aidan and I both hummed together.

"Yes!" The microwave beeped and Aidan pulled out the mugs and handed one to me. "Just when I start to think that there's hope, like real hope for me to be just like everybody else, I wake up, and I'm in hell."

"I'm in hell!" Sally yelled as she came into the kitchen. "I died and now I'm actually in hell."

"So much negativity." I mumbled, sipping my lukewarm blood.

"Right, says the queen of negative energy." Josh growled at me.

"At least I'm not dressed like a douche."

"I'm in hell!" Sally repeated.

"What happened to you?" Aidan asked.

"We were just talking about how I'm in hell but whatever." Josh mumbled. "Let's talk about you."

"I just spent my night watching Danny and Bridget simper and swoon over each other." Sally explained. "If I had bodily fluids, I'd spew all them right now."

"Who is Bridget?" Aidan pressed on.

"My best friend who I've known since third grade, who I now realize is also a brutal whore."

"You can come and go as you please, though, now, right?"

"Yeah, why didn't you just leave?" I asked.

"That's just it." Sally exclaimed. "I didn't have control. Apparently, I go wherever my mind goes. So I didn't want to watch Danny and Bridget together, so I left. So then, I couldn't stop thinking about them being together. Next thing I know, wham."

"You're watching them together." Josh whispered.

"It's a vicious cycle." Sally sat on the counter, sighed and looked Josh up and down. "Why are you dressed like a douche?"

"Josh met another werewolf." Aidan answered for Josh.

"Aw!" Sally awed.

"Who's stalking him." I added.

"Ew."

"I'm going to shower." Josh said, finishing off his orange juice and going upstairs. Sally turned to Aidan for guidance.

"What do I do?"

"Well, I'll—I'll tell you what to do." Aidan said. "You, uh—you be strong, and you focus on other things."

"Maybe I'll have your willpower after I've been around for a century or two." She misted out of the kitchen.

"Wow, for once she didn't like your advice." I muttered, staring at the spot that Sally was in. Aidan sipped his blood and almost gagged at the coldness. He slipped it back into the microwave. "It actually doesn't taste so bad cold."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEE

I walked into the house after my shifter and gagged at the smell.

"Oh, my god." I coughed. "What is that god awful smell? It might actually smell worse than Josh." I walked into the living and saw an old man sitting on the couch talking to Sally. Aidan and Josh were in the kitchen. I glared at the man as I walked into the kitchen for an explanation.

"Uh, Glaceon, this is Ray." Josh said.

"Uh-huh. And what's he doing here, Josh?"

"Well, he doesn't really have a place to stay so I said that he could stay here. Aidan won't agree unless you and Sally agree and Sally's already agreed so it's just you."

"So, let me get this straight. You brought another werewolf in here to stink up the place even more?"

"Well, never really thought it like that but yeah."

"Josh, I swear to god I am going to strangle you in your sleep."

"It'll be just after the full moon." I sighed and sniffled, gagging at the smell again. Well, if the stink clings to me, I won't have to smell the blood in the hospital and be tempted to kill everyone in sight. I sighed.

"Fine." I turned to go upstairs but Aidan pulled me back.

"Uh, Josh, isn't there something else you want to tell Glaceon?" Aidan pressed on. Josh's face went white.

"What did you do, Josh?"

"Well, there's only three bedrooms, right? Aidan, you, me. And I kind of told Ray he could have the room at the end of the hallway."

"End of the hallway? Josh, you idiotic, moronic, stupid ass, mongrel mutt, that's my room!" Aidan covered my mouth with his hand.

"Lower your voice." He whispered in my ear and I flicked his hand away.

"Well,"

"Say well one more damn time." I growled.

"Glaceon, its just after the full moon."

"After your puppy leaves, I want that room cleaned spotless. With bleach. Any disinfected cleaning stuff. I want the smell gone."

"Understandable. Agreed." Josh went into the living room to talk things over with Ray. I turned to Aidan and a sweet aroma filled my nostrils. Aidan noticed the look on my face.

"What?" He asked.

"That smell. I remember that smell from the night I was attacked." I said.

"Yeah, I kind of found Rebecca."

"Where?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Why not?"

"Because I'll know you'll try to kill her."

"No, I would that because I would expect you to kill her."

"She wants my help. She wants to be able to control her thirst. Just give her a chance." I sighed.

"I suppose it's fair. I mean, you gave me a chance after all the people I killed. Though…I'm kind of…"

"Jealous, now?" I shuffled my feet and Aidan kissed my forehead. "Don't be, Glacey. Nothing's going to happen between me and her. I'm just going to help her get back on track. Ok?" I nodded.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I sat on the couch and pulled the fleece blanket tighter around me as another shiver broke through me. Footsteps sounded on the steps. I recognized those footsteps. Aidan.

"Why is it so hot in here?" He asked.

"Because it's freezing down here." I managed through chattered teeth.

"Then, take my room. I'll sleep down here."

"I'll be fine."

"Yeah, when you're a vamp-sicle maybe. Seriously, go ahead."

"It's fine, Aidan. It already took me forever to get use to my room, it'll feel odd sleeping in another room." Aidan came around the couch and knelt down in front of me.

"Well, would it be odd if you slept there with someone else by your side?" I raised my blue eyes to his brown eyes and smiled.

"Only if that someone is you." He laughed his sexy laugh and held out his hand for mine. I took his hand and he helped my off the couch. We headed towards the stairs when he stopped.

"On one condition."

"What?"

"The heat has to go down." I chuckled and ran to turn the heat off before following Aidan up the steps to his room.


	6. Chapter 6

Every culture has its own way of saying goodbye. Comfort's in the rituals that prepare the living for death. They ease the journey into what comes after…assuming there is an after. But in the end, death is a journey you take alone. For some of us, that journey takes us on a hidden path through a darker forest, where instead of answers, we only find a whole new set of questions.

-Sally Malik

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

I hugged my pillow and buried my cheek deeper into the softness. I didn't want to wake up. I was safe and warm. A rumbling came from inside the walls and my eyes flicked opened. Shuffling feet moved quietly over floor and out the door to the hallway.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Sally hushed whispered sounded.

"Stop it." Aidan's voice sounded outside the door. "Glaceon's still asleep."

"I swear it's not me." Another rumbling growled through the walls.

"Sally." I groaned and stumbled out of bed and opened the door to have Sally look me up and down.

"You slept in Aidan's room?"

"One, my room is being overtaken by a wolf who I thought would be gone by now. Two, it's freezing downstairs." I mumbled. "What's up with the rumbling walls?"

"I'm not doing it, I swear." We walked downstairs as the house creaked again.

"I feel like I am in a submarine that is about to blow!" Aidan exclaimed. "You have to stop.

"This isn't me."

"Ever since you got back from talking to Bridget and Danny, it has been _Amityville Horror Plumbing. _You are poltergeist-ing your own house."

"I said good-bye, I made my peace. I gave them my blessing."

"Then why does it—" The house rumbled. "Why does it sound like the house is going to eat us?"

"I don't know. I…I just…I really…I'm not trying to do anything."

"Ok, well, so there's just nothing that you're upset about?"

"No."

"Nothing?"

"Mm-mmm." Water bubbled in the kitchen and Sally whimpered.

"The house disagrees." I said as we headed into the kitchen and I gasped at the sink as sewage filled it.

"Oh…"

"Sally!"

"It's not me!"

"Obviously it is."

"I don't know how to make it stop." Ray chuckled and appeared in the doorway in the kitchen.

"The might be me." Ray laughed. "I just flooded the toilet." I grabbed a knife from the drawer and took a step towards Ray but Aidan snatched the knife from me and pushed me back. Ray laughed as he opened the fridge door but Aidan closed it.

"I think that the fact that we are drowning in sewage and Glaceon has some anger problems towards you is a sign you should be moving on." Aidan said. "You've been here for a month."

"Yeah, I've got so much joy in me, not even your cadaverous mug can ruin it." Ray reopened the fridge door and this time Aidan allowed it. "I'm starving after last night. There's nothing like a little late night exercise to get the appetite going."

"I'm sure I don't wanna know what you're talking about." Sally said. Josh came down the steps and hurried to throw something in the trash can.

"There he is. Sleeping it off?" Josh picked up a glass from the counter and I noticed the cuts on his knuckles. I quickly grabbed his wrist to examine them closely.

"What happened there?" I asked.

"Oh, that was just some…drunk idiots…being idiots." Josh mumbled, pulling his hand away. "And since when did you care about what happened to me?"

"Since I made the rule that I'm the only one who can pick on you."

"They were baked, all bloated up." Ray said around a mouthful of food. I stared at him in disgust. "The city is hell, man. That's why I like the country, the woods, nature…But those degenerates, they picked the wrong night to walk on—"

"Ray…" Josh breathed.

"And this boy, with the puppy eyes, he's a killer. It's the shy ones you gotta watch out for."

"The sink's, uh…"

"I know." Sally said. "Call a plumber." Sally walked away, ashamed of the mess she made.

"I'll call Danny." Aidan said. "Um, do you want a ride tonight?"

"You're off the hook." Ray declared. "Me and Josh are turning together." Josh didn't say anything. He just walked away and grabbed his stuff and left to go to work.

"Really? Hey, Ray. You sure about that?" Ray chased Josh out the door. I threw my head back and groaned. "You work today?"

"No, I'm off and therefore I am going back to bed."

"Ok, well, I'm off to work." He grabbed my chin with two fingers and planted a kiss on my lips. I smiled. I'll never get use to the warmth of the kiss. He left the house and I noticed Sally in the other doorway of the kitchen,

"So, you and Aidan, huh?" Sally smiled. "Cute couple."

"I'm going back to bed." I laughed.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"Glaceon." A feminine voice snaked through my ears. "Glaceon."

"Go away, Sally." I mumbled, pulling the blankets tighter around me.

"I need your help."

"What?"

"Bridget and Danny are downstairs." My eyes snapped open and I looked at her. "Yeah, they're fixing the plumbing."

"Damn it, Aidan." I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and stood up. "I didn't expect him to Danny so soon."

"I want to know what they're thinking."

"Why?"

"Because I want to make sure that their relationship is ok."

"And how am I suppose to read their minds?"

"I don't know. Create a spell or something. You're a witch, figure something out." I sighed and walked out of the room to the top of the steps.

"As plain light…shadows. And truth ends…fear. Open locked thoughts. To my mind's willing—what rhymes with fear—ear. May the smoke from my soul into everywhere creep. Bring innermost voices to my mind in…speech."

"Girl, you have got to lay off the rhyming." I glared at her. "So, did it work?" I crouched down and listened to the kitchen.

"They're not thinking anything."

"A rock like that can't back anything up." The plumber said. _Sally's ring. _

"Danny thought, Sally's ring."

"My ring?" Sally questioned me.

"It's Sally's ring." Bridget said.

*Flashback*

"Dammit!" Sally exclaimed. She stood in front of the bathroom mirror, looking down the drain of the sink. Danny's head appeared in the doorway.

"Hey, I thought we were watching a movie." Danny said. Sally turned to Danny.

"I lost my engagement ring. It fell."

"What?"

"It was right here. I was washing my hands and it just slipped down the drain. And I could see it. I tried to reach in and I pushed it down further."

"Why'd you take it off?"

"It's a little loose and I was afraid it would slip off with the soap."

"Oh, so you just leave it on the sink. You never told me that it was loose."

"I thought…Danny, come on. We'll take the sink apart."

"Why bother?"

"What do you mean, why bother?"

"The ring obviously doesn't mean anything to you. I know what this is about. The ring was too crappy for you."

"You know I love that ring!" Sally walked out of the bathroom to the top of the steps and turned to face Danny.

"Then where the hell is it!"

"I told you, it fell!" Danny grabbed Sally and shoved. She slammed back into the wall and tumbled down the steps.

*End of flashback*

Everything went black and I found myself back on top of the steps, Sally beside me. I looked to her and saw that her face was whiter to Aidan's pale face.

"I think Danny just thought about your death." I muttered.

"He killed me." Sally whispered as Danny and Bridget followed the plumber out the house.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The house shook as I stood in the doorway to the living room. The front door opened and Aidan came in, taking off his sunglasses and looking at me questioningly.

"Oh, thank god you're here, Aidan." I mumbled. "Use your guidance adivesy thingy-ma-bob to help Sally." Aidan pushed past me and sat down in front of Sally on the window seat. The more Sally cried, the more dishes clattered together and the house shook harder.

"Sally?" Aidan called out to her.

"The house, the pipes, it was me." Sally sobbed. "I was trying to tell myself all along." The house calmed down but there was still a small rumble to it.

"What do you mean?"

"It turns out, I didn't just die. Danny killed me." Aidan's eyes grew wide and he stared at her in disbelief. "Oh, your face!"

"It was an accident. What happened?"

"You'd never guess it by looking at him. He's so sweet looking, but…Danny has a temper. I never let myself see it. He's passionate. That's what I told myself. He's crazy in love with me and that's why he's so jealous."

"Sally, I am so, so sorry."

"We had a fight. He was in a rage and he shoved me. And I fell down the stairs."

"All these times that he has been here, going on about you."

"He just stood there. He looked at the evidence and walked away." Aidan looked away, rage fluttering in his brown eyes. "He blamed it on me!" Aidan got up and tried to walk out the front door but I stopped him.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I'll be back."

"That's not a good idea, Aidan."

"Don't." Sally said.

"He's not getting away with this."

"Please!" Aidan hung his head and let out a heavy sigh. "Please." Aidan stayed put.

"Do you want to go sit down or should I start singing?" I asked. Aidan still didn't move. "What do you think, Sally? Should I start singing?" Aidan turned and slowly walked back over to sit down next to Sally who sniffled.

"What are you gonna do?" Aidan asked Sally.

"I don't know." Sally answered.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNN

Aidan, Sally and I sat on the front steps as the day turned slowly into night. I laid my head on Aidan's shoulder and watched the cars drive by, honking at each other. The front door opened. I didn't have to turn around to smell that it was Josh.

"You guys coming?" He asked. We turned and looked at him questioningly. "Dinner." He disappeared back inside as we exchanged confused looks. I got to my feet and walked inside with Aidan and Sally behind me. Josh had the table set with chicken and green beans and mash potatoes.

"Whoa!" Aidan breathed.

"You remember that you're the only who actually eats, right?" Sally asked.

"Well, fake it, you know?" Josh said as he lit two candles. "Do what all the anorexic girls in my high school used to do. Push your food around, nibble, pretend to chew, whatever. I don't care. We are all sitting down to a hot, delicious meal together."

"Ok…" Aidan pulled out the seat at the end of the table for Sally before moving in a blur to pull out my seat for me. He took his seat to the right of me.

"We have to hang on to some rituals of normalcy." Josh piled food onto his plate and Aidan did the same. He ate a green bean and I couldn't help but laugh at the sight of a vampire eating human food.

"Mmm! Devine." Aidan said. We laughed.

"Thank you. See? This is nice. It's been…well, never since we all shared a meal together."

"You're right! Thanks, Mom."

"Wow, I expected that from Glaceon." I laughed. Josh then got serious. "Aidan told me. I'm so sorry. Do you—"

"There's nothing more to say." Sally said.

"Oh, Sally, I was talking to Glaceon." My head snapped up.

"What?" I asked.

"You and Aidan being together. Well, I should be sorry for Aidan."

"Oh, ha, ha, ha, you're so hilarious, Josh." Josh smiled before turning to Sally.

"But he also told me what happened with you. I'm sorry about that. Aidan—" Josh cleared his throat before he spoke. "How was work? I didn't see you on the shift today." Aidan just smiled and scoffed. "Ok then."

"So, about this whole Ray situation….is he gone or am I going to have to kill him?"

"Ray's gone."

"And the other night, those, uh, degenerates you rolled?" Aidan asked.

"That's gone too. Oh! Fun tidbit. Turns out that Ray…is the one that did this to me. He made me what I am."

"You're kidding."

"I don't know, Aidan." I said. "They do smell awful. But then again all werewolves smell awful. But Ray and Josh had the same awful smell."

"I thought we would get through the dinner without you throwing a comment at me." Josh sighed.

"I got through the day without throwing a comment at you."

"I wasn't here all day."

"Exactly!"

"Are you ok?" Sally asked.

"Oh, yeah, I'm awesome." Josh said. "I'm incredible. I mean, who wouldn't want to meet their were-dad?"

"That's funny." I laughed and the rest joined in with me.

"Could you pass the salad, please?" Aidan handed him the salad.

"Don't forget to clean that room."

"It's my day off tomorrow. It will be spotless."

"And the smell better be gone."

"It will be."

"Josh?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." Aidan stared at me in amazement.

"I'm sorry, did I just hear you correctly? Could you say that again, Glaceon? Louder this time, please?"

"I'm not saying it again." I laughed.

"Of course not." I snatched a piece of chicken from Josh's plate and popped it into my mouth.

"Mmm, tender."

"Mmm, that was mine."

"Huh, you thought I was going to be nice to your for now on?"

"I was hoping."

"Well, Josh, I have to say that this is probably the best meal I had in the last one hundred and sixteen years." We all started laughing again.


	7. Chapter 7

_What sets a human apart from a monster, aside from genetics? Aside from the terrible truth? We walk the same streets. We wear the same clothes. You take a breath, and there we are, gulping the same air. We're walking in your footsteps. And even a monster can possess that most dominant of human emotions…fear. We know enough to remember what we once were. We know enough to fear what we can now do. And, like a human, we obsess over love, over life, over every lost cause. _

_-Aidan Waite_

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBB

I walked down the steps and stumbled over to the kitchen, still half asleep. Aidan and Sally were at the table talking. Josh was by the fridge, looking through the mail. I reached into the fridge and grabbed a bag of blood. I looked over at Josh as I grabbed a mug from the cupboard.

"Why are you dressed so nice?" I asked.

"Yeah, is it picture day at school?" Sally jumped in. "What's up?"

"Nothing…is up, ok?" Josh retorted. "You just notice it more because you can't change clothes."

"Ouch." I muttered. Josh exhaled sharply.

"Mail call." He handed Aidan an envelope. He pulled out a CD with lip stains all over it and said _For Aidan. _"Hello, Sexy!" We went into the living and Aidan put it in. He sat on the couch with Josh standing behind him. Sally sat on one arm of the couch and I sat on the other end as Rebecca's face appeared on the screen. "Is that Rebecca?"

"Um…" Aidan sounded like he didn't know what to say. Rebecca backed away from the camera to reveal a hotel room.

"Who's Rebecca?" Sally asked.

"The girl who tried to kill me in the alley." I said.

"Are you two…" Josh seemed like he couldn't get the words out.

"No." Aidan said. "I'm with Glaceon, Josh. No!" Rebecca opened the door to the hotel room and a man came in. They began to take off each other's clothes.

"Oh!" Sally gasped. "Ok, yeah, porn before breakfast? Really?"

"We don't need to see this." Aidan began to get up to turn it off but Josh stopped him.

"Hey!"

"Stop!" Josh declared. "I mean, let it." Rebecca pushed the man onto the bed and took off her underwear.

"Whoa!" She chuckled. "That's a good dress." The man took Rebecca's dress off. "Ok."

"What is this?"

"Hi, boobs!" Rebecca's eyes grew dark and fangs appeared in her mouth. "Oh…what?" She bit into the guys neck, blood dripping down her chin. "Is she…she's a vampire?" She went down for another bite.

"Oh, my god! She's eating his face!"

"What is she doing? Oh, my god!"

"Oh, my god."

"Oh!"

"Turn it off! Turn it off! Whoa!" Aidan snapped out of oblivion and jumped up to pause it.

"There's so much blood!"

"What the hell was that?"

"Ew, ew, ew! Is that…is that what vampires do?"

"They get off on this, don't they?"

"Some do." Aidan answered, crossing his arms over his chest. Sally disappeared and I phased, jumping down from the arm of the couch.

"So is this something you like?"

"What? No!"

"Glaceon?" I snarled and bared my teeth for my response. "I'll take that as a no."

"Josh…No! No. Someone's just trying to mess with me. I will get rid of it. Don't worry."

"Be sure that he does, Glaceon." I shook my fur. "I…I should, um…I should get to work." Josh cleared his throat as he walked out of the door. I ran up the steps before Aidan could say anything to me.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEE

_We have the same weaknesses as you. But even this doesn't make us normal. But it does make us…unforgettable. _

_-Aidan Waite_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII II

The house began to rattle and shake and I ran down the steps two at a time to see Sally sitting on the coffee table.

"Why is the house shaking?" I asked.

"I don't know." Sally mumbled. Josh and Aidan walked into the house and Josh stared at Sally in astonishment. Both of them had bags in their hands.

"What the hell is this?" Josh asked.

"What does it look like? I'm freaking out."

"No, no, no, freaking out! Not now!"

"Why?" I asked.

"Emily's here." Aidan said. "Everyone just be normal."

"How am I supposed to be normal?" Sally asked as Aidan ran to the kitchen, top speed, to grab all the blood from the fridge and he raced upstairs and was right back by my side as soon as Emily came into the house. She looked around curiously at the still shaking house. "I need to talk to you."

"And here we are." Josh said, trying to play it cool.

"Why are we shaking?" Emily asked.

"That's your sister?" Sally asked. "She's so cute."

"That's the T. The train. The T train." Aidan lied.

"Well, that blows." Emily said.

"You could crash somewhere else." Josh said.

"Hey! That's you sister." Sally said. "Tell her she's welcome."

"Make yourself at home." She walked passed me to the kitchen. As she passed me, I could smell her blood. I didn't know that I was leaning into her until Aidan pulled me away.

"Calm down, Glacey." Aidan whispered. I took a deep breath and my fangs grew shorter. Josh walked over to Sally.

"Stop shaking the house right now."

"Yeah, can't." Sally said. "It's called a crisis." Something shattered in the kitchen.

"Not my fault!" Emily yelled to us. "I swear!"

"No worries!" I shouted back.

"Try!" Josh whispered to Sally.

"Ok, when you whisper to me, it makes me feel like a ghost. And that makes it worse."

"Stop shaking!"

"Hey, Josh…why are there, like, five rump roasts in your freezer?" Emily asked, coming out of the kitchen with a bottle of vodka in her hand. Josh laughed.

"Are there?"

"Ok, so, dinner, right?" Aidan asked. "What do people like to eat?" I elbowed him in the side and he rephrased his sentence. "What do we, the people, like to eat?"

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

I opened the door to Aidan's room and saw him already under the covers.

"Hey, you." He voice was barely a whisper but I heard him perfectly.

"Hey," I returned the greeting. It was dark, the darkest room in the house, but I saw him crystal clear. "Somehow every time there's a guest over, my room ends up being the guest room. The living room is freezing, of course and Josh most likely won't give up his ro—"

"Glaceon, shut up and get over here." I shut the door and climbed under the covers behind him. He turned over onto his side so that he was facing me. With one big pull, I was up against his warm, strong chest. I fisted his shirt material in my hand and breathed in his scent. "You don't have to ask. If you want to sleep in here, just come in."

"So rude."

"Not when we're together, it's not." I smiled.

"I'll never be able to get use to that."

"You better because we're never splitting up. I love you too much." My eyes began to droop and I pressed closer to Aidan and fell asleep in the safety net of his arms.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG 

"You want a shot?" Emily asked me.

"I don't drink." I said and I stared at her as she took another shot. "Not vodka, that is." Sally sat on the counter behind Emily and Aidan sat to the left of me at the kitchen table. Josh came into the kitchen, carrying flowers in a vase.

"Oh, yum!" Josh looked at her before getting water for the flowers. "Relax." She coughed. "I got another bottle of vodka."

"What?" Josh questioned her and he looked over her shoulder to see the almost empty bottle of vodka. "I don't even drink vodka."

"Oh, so that was all me."

"You know what? You should go out. Just, you know, be young, wild. As soon as possible." Emily looked at him questioningly. "I have a date."

"Oh, yeah! That girl whose pants you're too scared to unbutton?"

"Yes." Emily cheered and clapped her hands. "Thank you." Aidan tapped Emily's arm with the newspaper.

"What do you say?" Aidan asked.

"Mind if I brown bag it?" Emily asked.

"You can do whatever you want." Aidan poured Emily another shot.

"She cannot do whatever she wants." Josh protested. "P.S."

"Relax, narc." Emily coughed.

"Yeah, no, great, you go ahead." Sally said. "I'll stay here, do nothing, again."

"You know what?" Josh asked. "What don't you all go out and just have a great time?" The door buzzed and Emily gasped.

"I'll get it!" Sally and Emily both exclaimed and they rushed towards the door.

"No! You stop now!" Josh set the flowers down and raced after his little sister. "No, no, no!" Emily giggled and the front door opened.

"Oh, hello!" A woman's voice sounded.

"Who's that?" I asked Aidan.

"Nora, from the hospital." He answered.

"Hi!" Emily greet Nora.

"Nora, Emily." Josh introduced them. "That's my leaving sister. Come in. Come on in."

"Josh, she is so hot!" Sally said as Josh guided Nora into the kitchen. "Look at her boobs!"

"Sally." I coughed into my elbow.

"I've always wanted boobs like that."

"Come in! Come in!" Emily took Nora by the hands. "How about a vodka shot?"

"How about some blood?" I muttered. Aidan kicked the table. "Sorry, haven't ate anything all day."

"Emily, she doesn't want a vodka shot, ok?" Josh asked. "She's an adult."

"One shot." Nora cut Josh off and Emily squeal as she ran to pour Nora a shot.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Emily rushed into the crowd of people and immediately fitted in. Aidan and I slowly made our way into the club, through the crowds of people like waves on a vast ocean. The club was full of young people, moving their bodies to the music. Everybody's bodies touched, like a silent dance of mosh pit. Most of them dyed their hair and piercings and wore leather something or another.

"Come on, let's dance." Aidan said, pulling me towards the dance floor but I pulled against him.

"Uh, yeah, Aidan, I don't dance." I said.

"Well, tonight you do." He pulled me again and we disappeared into the crowd. It was amazing how perfectly Aidan's body blended in with the music. Me on the other hand, I was a little bumpy. Aidan's dimples appeared on his childish like face and he let out a laugh.

"Don't laugh at me, Aidan. I told you, I don't dance."

"It's all about the music, love. You're a singer, this should come natural to you."

"And it doesn't, so, can we go?"

"Come on, Glacey, try. Listen to the beat and fall into it." I listened and after a few seconds and tries, I fell into pace with Aidan. The music picked up as if to test me and I passed. I looked past Aidan's shoulder and saw a familiar figure.

"Aidan…" Aidan turned and looked to the other side of the dance floor before turning back to me.

"Give me a minute, love. I'll get rid of her." He leaned down and pecked a kiss on my lips before heading over to Rebecca. I sighed and walked over to the side of the dance floor and sat down in a chair. A few minutes later, Aidan came back to me. "Come on, we're not done. You still have a lot of practice." I stood up and pressed myself against his chest.

"What did Rebecca want?"

"She wanted me to come back to Bishop. I said no, ok?"

"You don't want to talk about it, do you?"

"Not really."

"What do you want then?"

"I'm looking at it right now." I smiled into a breath taking kiss. I parted my lips slightly, leaned in towards him, yielding to the soft strength of his kiss, that engulfed me, gaining in strength until I found myself wrapped up in his body, heart and soul. He pulled away and I gasped for breath.

"You take my breath away."

"You take my heart away." I laughed at the cheesy remark. We moved up the last half inch so out lips could touch again. Lovingly. We breathed our souls and our love into each other in that kiss. That kiss; hard, but soft; fiery but cool; a split second but also forever. In that one kiss, I then knew what was behind that quirky smile and it made my love for him grow even more. He pulled away again. "I believe Emily has already left. We should hurry up and catch up with her to make sure she got home ok." I whined, wanting more of his lips. He smiled into my cheek. "We can continue this at home. In bed."

"Mmmm, kinky. I like it." He laughed his adorable laugh and we made our way back through the crowd and out the club.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

I walked through the front door with Aidan behind me. Sweet, intoxicating, human blood scent filled my nostrils. Aidan and I looked towards Sally who sat on the steps, eyes full of worry and fear.

"Where are they?" Aidan asked.

"Hospital." Sally's voice barely came out as a whisper. Aidan was out the door and seconds and I phased and raced after him. He charged down the street at vampire speed with me at his heels.


	8. Chapter 8

_There's a reason why monsters hide underneath the bed. We're more scared of you than you are of us. That look on your face, that scream on your lips when you eventually see us…it's not enough to make us forget we were ever humans at all. _

_-Sally Malik_

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"She's got a pretty bad gash on her forehead." Josh informed us once we reached him. "Some bumps and bruises. And, um, where exactly were you?"

"I am going to find who did this." Aidan vowed.

"And what? Kill them? She was drunk, Aidan. Some guy came onto her in an alleyway. She probably pissed him off. And he was probably drunk, which is why I asked you to watch her. So…just don't do anything." Aidan sat down to the right of Josh.

"Josh, I—I'm sorry. What did Emily say about the man who attacked her?"

"What? I don't know."

"What did he look like?"

"I don't know. He offered her a light."

"That's it? That's all he said." I looked over at Emily and saw a police officer talking to her. Bishop. I met him once. It was right after I met Aidan. About a hundred years ago.

"He gave her some creeper name. Marcus, Michael. I don't know." I sighed at the name Marcus and Aidan sighed too. I met Marcus when I met Bishop. Blood thirsty hooligan, if you ask me.

"Marcus? He said Marcus?" Bishop left and Aidan chased after him. Few minutes later, he came back in, face hard and serious. "You, Glaceon and Emily need to get out of town."

"What? Why?"

"Because you can't be a werewolf and tear up a vampire on their own turf. Do you know what you've brought on yourself, on us?"

"Wait, what?"

"Marcus. Mm-hmm, yeah. Josh, the one who jumped Emily. He is a vampire and he is one of the worst."

"How do you know that?"

"That cop you talked to…I tried to tell you. Josh, there is an order to things, and Bishop..."

"He's a vampire too? God, Aidan!

"Shut up! Shut up! You three need to leave town. And I need to fix this." Josh turned and walked over to Emily. Aidan began to walk away but I caught up with him and grabbed his shoulder to turn him around.

"You think I'm just going to sit down like a good little puppy and let you throw yourself in danger?"

"Glacey, I need you to go with Josh."

"Aidan, I can help. Please, let me help you."

"I am doing this to protect you."

"I don't need protection. I can take care of myself."

"No, Glaceon. Go with Josh and Emily." I sighed.

"Fine, if you won't let me help then the least you can do is stop another war from happening"

"What do you mean?"

"The familiars. They're getting anxious. Bobby's afraid Bishop is going to try to do something to drive them out of Boston. If Bobby is still the guy I know from when I was with the pack, then he's going to try to do something before Bishop can. I'm suppose to meet him tomorrow night but since someone's being a douche and doesn't want me here,"

"Glacey,"

"Shut up and listen! I need you to go to the abandoned bar over on seventh street at six fifty nine PM. Not minute before, not a minute after. Knock seven times on the door. The password is pontentia animalium. After you get in, they're most likely are going to attack you since you're a vampire. If they do, say ice sanguine denitculum. They should leave you alone after that and they'll take you to Bobby. Tell Bobby that Bishop isn't planning anything. If he wants someone to blame, blame Marcus." I turned and walked over to Josh not waiting if Aidan got all that.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEE

_It's that shred of humanity that makes us eventually crawl out from under the stairs and show ourselves to you. Because even a monster can be afraid of the darkness._

_-Sally Malik_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Two years is too long." Josh declared as we walked up to his parents' house. "They're gonna freak.

"You'll be fine." Emily reassured him.

"No, there will be freaking."

"Josh, Dad caught me macking with Amy Brennan full on second base right there. Did he freak?"

"You got to second base with Amy Brennan?" We reached the door. "That's like my bucket list."

"It's Mom and Dad. You're like the prodigal son returned." The door opened and a small woman with black hair appeared.

"Oh, my god!" She exclaimed, looking over at Josh. "You're father's gonna have a stroke."

"I'm fine." The woman and Emily hugged for a minute.

"Josh."

"Hi, Mom." Josh returned the greeting.

"Thanks for bringing this one home. Ok, we're gonna go inside, we're gonna put something in that stomach and then we're gonna go see Dr. Ruben."

"My pediatrician?"

"Since you were nothing. So he knows your body better than anybody." Mrs. Levison and Emily walked into the house and Josh reluctantly followed.

"Josh," I hissed. He turned back around to me. "Invitation, remember?"

"Right." He breathed. He thought about it for a second. "Well, see ya." He disappeared.

"Josh, I am going to murder you in your sleep." He came back to the door.

"Hey, Mom! I got this friend who's going to stay for a day or two! Can she come in?"

"Of course!" The woman yelled back and I was able to walk inside.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN N

Two days has passed since we've been at Josh's parents' house. I paced the back and forth and front of the front door when the doorbell rang. I opened the door and gasped at the man in front of me.

"Hey, love." Aidan greeted me. My eyes then harden as I remember that this man is the one who sent me away. Who didn't believe that I could take care of myself. Aidan reached out to me to pull my into a hug but I stepped further back into the house.

"Oh, you can't come in, can you?" I said in a sad, childlike voice.

"Glacey,"

"Well, I would invite you in but this isn't my house so I can't. Wait, I would invite you in even if it was my house."

"Glaceon,"

"You can't be here." Josh said, coming up behind me.

"Just hear me out. I can help."

"You can't be here."

"Josh, Josh, let me in." I laughed.

"Poor Aidan's stuck on the outside." I laughed.

"No, no!" Josh declared. "This is my family."

"You must be Josh's mother." Aidan looked over Josh's shoulder as Mrs. Levison came up to the doorway.

"Yes." She answered.

"I'm Aidan. I'm Josh's and Glaceon's roommate."

"Oh!"

"He's just passing through." Josh said.

"He's leaving now." I added.

"Actually, I'd kill for a glass of water." Aidan said.

"No, he wouldn't. Now, leave.

"We can do better than water. Do you like roast chicken?" Mrs. Levison asked.

"No, Mom." Josh hissed.

"I love roast chicken." Aidan smiled.

"Good." Mrs. Levison smiled back. "Well, all right then. Come on in." She turned and went back into the kitchen. I sighed and closed my eyes at those three horrible words at the moment. Aidan smirked and stepped inside. He turned Josh around and pushed him to walk as he closed the door. He moved to place a hand on my shoulder but I stopped him.

"I swear to god, if you touch me, I will tear your damn hand off." I vowed. "I'm still pissed at you."

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"So, Aidan," Mrs. Levison said from across the table. Everyone had their plates filled expect for mine. I made an excuse of how I was uncomfortable eating in someone else's home. "You and Josh met at the hospital."

"We did." Aidan answered.

"Their place is actually decent, Mom." Emily said. "Not your typical bachelor roofie den."

"Ah, that's reassuring." Mrs. Levison said followed by a laugh.

"Hmm…" Josh hummed.

"Uh, this chicken is delicious." Aidan broke the silence.

"Thank you, Aidan." Mrs. Levison smiled. Josh glared at Aidan before looking back down at his plate. "So Josh says that he's happy. See, are you three, uh, happy as roommates?"

"Mom!" Josh exclaimed.

"We are." Aidan said. "Glaceon is actually my girlfriend. Josh is happy too. You don't mind if I…"

"If you what?"

"Josh had a girl over the other night."

"Ahem! No, I don't mind. Please continue."

"Just a great girl. Smart and funny. And I don't mean to sell your son out."

"No, of course not."

"But get a couple of glasses in him, and he knows how to charm a lady." He laughed.

"We're ok drinking on the medication?" Mr. Levison asked Josh.

"I'm not…I don't…" Josh stuttered. "do that."

"No, I think it's good to have other forms of…recreation." Mrs. Levison said.

"Oh my god!"

"I'd be worried if you were spending all the time on that book."

"Book?" I asked.

"What book?" Aidan asked.

"My graphic novel, ahem, about werewolves that my family think is a personal journal." Josh said hastily. My personal journal." Hmmm, should I go along with this lie or should I just make it look like Josh is crazy? Oh, I guess I'll go with it. I get back at him about how his family is insane when we're back at home. The three of us started laughing.

"Hold on a second. So…ok, you think that Josh thinks that he's a werewolf?"

"Right? It's nuts on a toast, right?" Aidan coughed.

"Yeah."

"So, guys, can we put this to bed now please? I'm not crazy. It's not a journal, ok? I don't believe that I'm a wolf. I don't believe in monsters." Aidan coughed again. "You know why? Cause there's no such thing as monsters." Aidan went into a coughing fit as he gasped for air. My anger towards him faded quickly and I set my hand on his thigh.

"Aidan, are you ok?" Mrs. Levison asked.

"I'm fine." He answered. "I'm sorry." He coughed again and held up a napkin to his face and turned to me to show me his fangs. Aidan quickly pushed back his chair and ran up the stepbs to the bathroom. I chased after him leaving Josh to tell the lie to his family. I follow Aidan into the bathroom and closed the door.

"You ok?" I asked, staring into his pure black eyes.

"I don't know." Josh came into the bathroom and closed the door. "Just something happened. I—I don't know. Uh…"

"Are you kidding me?" Josh asked. "Now? You have to do this now?"

"Back off, Josh!" I growled at him, running the back of my hand gently down Aidan's cheek.

"Does your mom cook with garlic?" Aidan asked.

"I don't know." Josh admitted. "Seriously, is that a thing?"

"Yes or no!" I yelled.

"I guess so. Does it kill you?"

"No, no it doesn't." Aidan said. "It just…It makes us, us."

"Ok, ok, so stop being you. How? How do we do that?"

"Uh, feverfew."

"Fever…what? Is that a band?"

"It's an herb, you stupid mutt." I snapped.

"Ok, how about any other herb? Any other herb, like, on earth!"

"Mistletoe?" Aidan suggested.

"How about matzo meal? Anything I don't have to summon a warlock for." Aidan thought about it for a second but couldn't think of anything. "Ok, all right." Josh left and Aidan went over to the bathtub and turned the water on.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"The hot water will clear the sinuses." Aidan answered as he took off his clothes. He took off his pants and wrapped a towel around him. He sat down on the edge of the bathtub and ran his hand through his hair. I sat next to him and let my fingers play above his ear. "You're not mad at me anymore?" I let out a small, short chuckle.

"I guess we can say that if I'm mad at you in the future all you have to do is eat garlic." Josh came back into the bathroom and set a tray of herbs on the sink.

"Ok, ok." Josh said. "So we have chamomile-lavender, chamomile-mint. I think there's like a lemon in here." Josh turned to us and frown at Aidan. "And you're naked and taking a bath in the middle of dinner."

"Out!" I growled, standing up.

"Um, I don't want to be in here. Ok, fine, good."

"Out! Out! Out!" I stalked Josh out of the bathroom and closed the door. Aidan poured all the herbs into the water and got in. I knelt beside the bathtub and looked at him with sad eyes. "You're not going to die on me, are you?"

"Come on, Glaceon." Aidan cooed. "I would never leave you alone with Josh like that. You know I'm not that mean." I cracked a smiled and Aidan laughed. He slid under the water and lay motionlessly on the floor of the bathtub. I stared down at his peaceful body and sighed. My ears perked up at the noise of a familiar sound.

"Hello, Josh." Marcus said. The door slammed shut and I looked from the bathroom door to Aidan. I got up and opened the bathroom door and closed it again. I phased and raced down the hallway and leapt onto the roof through an open window. Marcus walked underneath me and I jumped on top of him and we crashed to the ground. He flung me off of him and I landed on my feet and turned to face him. I leapt at him and raked my claws down his chest before he slammed his fists into my chest and sent me back. I landed on my side and struggled to my feet. I was about to attack again when a soft thud sounded behind me. I turned to see Aidan, fully dressed and game face on. Josh came out with a wooden stake in hand.

"Go home, Marcus." Marcus stood there in thought for a moment eyeing everyone of else.

"Your mutts and you aren't worth it." Marcus turned and stalked away.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH H

I walked up the steps and trudged into the house. I looked into the living room to see Josh sitting in a chair. Aidan and Sally were on the window seat. No one spoke. I phased and trotted over and flopped over onto the hardwood floor. It felt good. Having friends around but no talking. This is what I call caring for each other.


	9. Chapter 9

_One of mankind's greatest abilities is the power to lie. Whether it's for good or bad, profit or survival, we bend the truth. It's a skill we pick up early and hone over time, pulling the wool over the eyes of our parents, our teachers, our boss, even ourselves. We tell ourselves we'll lose weight, quit smoking, that, at the end of the day, we're really a good person. What happens when we call our own bluff, when we can't convince ourselves that deep down, we really aren't the stuff of nightmares?_

_-Sally Malik_

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBB

I hung my hat and jacket up after setting my bag down once I was in the house. I heard a kid's voice in the kitchen and then Aidan's voice. I curiously went around the corner and saw a little boy and Aidan at the kitchen table, cards in hand. I raised a questioning eyebrow at Aidan.

"Bernie," He said. "This is Glaceon." The boy turned around and smiled at me and waved. "Glaceon, Bernie."

"Hey, Bernie." I chuckled nervously.

"Hello!" Josh came in the door. Sally stormed into the kitchen and glared at Aidan. "It was an after work drink!"

"You blood sucking turd!" Sally yelled at Aidan. Aidan raised his eyebrows at her.

"We're going out tonight!" Josh then noticed Bernie. "Hello there, little friend." Aidan snapped his eyes from Sally to Bernie.

"Oh, thi—Um, this is Bernie from across the street."Aidan said. "Bernie, this is Josh. He's hanging out with us until his mom comes to get him."

"I was getting bullied." Bernie explained.

"Oh! Beat up?" Josh asked.

"Back-pack keep-away."

"See, that's…"

"You're lucky I can't touch stuff or else I'd take a piece of wood, I'd sharpen it into a stake and shove it straight up your—"

"Ok!" I exclaimed, cutting Sally off. "So, Bernie, you hungry? Josh will make you whatever you want. Won't you, Josh? Of course you will. Aidan, can I please talk to you? In the living room?" I turned to Sally and pointed to the living room and misted into the room as Aidan and I walked into there. "Ok, what the hell is going on?"

"What in the hell were you thinking?"

"I was thinking maybe you could connect with your own kind, make a friend." Aidan said.

"A friend? A friend. Who? One of those things in that hallway?"

"They're not things. They're spirits like you."

"Not like that, I'm not."

"Well, not yet. Right now, you're ok. But if you stick around, you let things remain unsolved, sooner or later, it will be too late. You will end up just like those people you saw today, searching for the pieces of a puzzle that doesn't even exist anymore."

"What are you playing?"

"Go fish. He likes it."

"Oh, my god." I sighed. "That is just so adorable. Sally, how could you possibly be mad at him?"

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEE

I stood by the fridge as the door buzzed and Aidan went to get it. Bernie sat at the table, reading a comic.

"Hi, I'm Cindy Landon, Bernie's mom." A woman said.

"Aidan. Hi." Aidan greeted her as Cindy walked into the house. She was average height, long straight black hair and brown eyes. "Here he is." Bernie got up and put his stuff into his back pack.

"Bernie, what were you thinking coming over to a stranger's house?"

"He's a neighbor, and I called before I came over." Bernie said.

"Oh, you called. He could've murdered you between the phone and the door."

"Wow, I guess you're a suspected murderer now, Aidan." I said.

"No offense. I mean, you never know who's living across the street."

"Aidan saved me from getting my ass stomped again." Bernie said.

"Language!"

"I'm sorry. There's no other way to describe it."

"I was happy to do it." Aidan said.

"Thank you." Cindy said. "If I can ever return the favor."

"I promise to call you if someone ever picks on me. Bernie!" Aidan and Bernie slapped hands, bumped fists and finishing the handshake by putting at each other. Aidan laughed. "See you later." Cindy and Bernie turned and left.

"That was so hot." I said, letting out a small moan and jumping up onto the counter. Aidan turned to me and smiled.

"You think so?"

"Absolutely." Aidan walked over to me and stroked my cheek and kissed my lips. I was cut off as Aidan slowly started to move his lips on mine. Our lips moved in time with each other and Aidan raised his hands up to my blonde hair and tangled his fingers in it. His other hand pulled up to my face and cupped my cheek in his hand. I raised up his shirt and slowly started to feel Aidan's body. So lustful and so hard and sexy.

"Uh, they created rooms for a reason." Josh's voice sounded. Aidan and I parted and looked over at Josh who was dressed up.

"Aw, why you have to go and interrupt them, Josh?" Sally complained. "They were just getting to the good part." I blushed and buried my forehead into Aidan's chest. "Back to Josh's date. How's your breath?" Josh breathed on her and Sally inhaled but then a sad look came to her face. "I have no sense of smell." Josh turned to Aidan and me and breathed into the air. I gagged at the smell and Aidan inhaled deeply.

"I gotta be honest it smells like dog." Aidan said. Sally laughed and Josh groaned. "But I'm sure it's minty fresh."

"I should postpone this thing." Josh said.

"Well, why?" Sally asked.

"I'm turning tomorrow."

"So?"

"So, he's saying he—you feel wolfy, right?" I asked, taking my head off of Aidan.

"Ok, I don't know what feeling wolfy means, but I do know that you haven't gotten laid in over two years. Josh, be the wolf! Huh?" Josh looked at Aidan for help.

"Be the wolf." Aidan said.

"Be the wolf."

"Be the wolf." I echoed. Josh grabbed his things and left.

"So, I'm just going to let you two go back to your love making session." I blushed as she disappeared. Aidan's mouth was on me in an instance. I moaned into the kiss as my hands returned to underneath his shirt. I moved from his lips to his neck and he wrapped my legs around his waist. He picked me up and ran lightning speed up the steps to his room, slamming the door as we past it. He sat down on the bed and I straddled his lap, my lips still on his neck. Aidan placed his hands on my lower back slipping one hand down the back of my jeans. I was in a total daze and all I cared about was how good it felt kissing Aidan. I peeled off my black tank top and pressed my chest against Aidan's, slowly running my hand between his legs. He started kissing my jaw line, leaning over me as he did so. He moved from my throat, down to my collar, then kissing my breasts. He touched my body so gently and passionately and I smiled when he gently kissed my stomach. He unbuttoned my jeans and pulled them off, then off came his t-shirt. He pushed me off of him and onto the bed as I unbuckled his belt with one hand, using the other hand to run my fingers over his stomach. Aidan then climbed on top of me and turned my head to the side, slowly licking her neck. I let out a long, lustful, moan as my body shuddered in pleasure. His fingers played at the hem of my underwear before peeling them off. He slithered out of his pants and underwear and grinded into me, lips meeting mine. It was followed by his exquisite tongue. I ran my hands through his hair. He slid into me with one single thrust. My breath hitched in my throat as I gripped tighter to Aidan's hair. I met each one of his thrusts, my hands roaming over every inch of his chest.

"Faster, please."

"If you say so." He gladly followed and I began to climax. He moved from my lips to my neck and licked it and that sent me over the edge. I gripped his upper arms and screamed his name as the best feeling I had ever felt escaped my body. He followed after me and the way he moaned my name when he did made my eyes roll in pleasure. "Glaceon." It brought me to the edge again. I arched my back, curled my toes and bucked wildly as pleasure rocked through my again and again.

"Aidan!" He collapsed beside me and kissed my neck as we both tried to catch our breath. "That was…amazing."

"I am so in love with, Glaceon."

"I can tell."

"Do you love me?" I looked over at him and smiled into a kiss.

"Absolutely."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sally sat on the arm of the couch. Aidan sat on the other side of the couch with a glass bottle boat thing in hands and my head in his lap. I was dozing in and out of asleep. My arm hugged his leg like a pillow.

"Do you think Bernie would like this?" Aidan asked.

"Someone made a new friend." Sally said.

"Shut up!" He leaned forward to set the bottle on the coffee table before leaning back and resting one hand on my back and using his other to play with my hair.

"It's sweet. He could use an older man in his life, and, uh, you could definitely stand a little innocence. What's age, anyway? You're…what?"

"Two hundred fifty seven."

"For real?" The door opened and slammed shut abruptly. I sat straight up in shock and phased. I looked over to see Josh who was out of breath.

_Josh, you're supposed to be in the room. _I said, cause I knew he could hear me since he was technically part of the canine family too.

"I ran out of time." Josh explained. "Get everything breakable out of the room."

"How much time do we have?"Aidan asked, standing up.

"Minutes. Save the TV!" Josh began to take off his clothes as Aidan grabbed the glass bottle and began to unplug the TV. I ran over to my glass dolphin collection that I've been building for over two years. I muttered something in Latin to protect them from damage.

"Whoa, whoa!" Sally said. "What's going on?"

"I'm changing."

"In the house?"

"Turn the stereo up!" I balanced myself on my hind legs and used my front paws to claw the knob to the right.

"But you just cleaned!"

_He'll clean again. He always does when theirs nothing to be cleaned even. He has OCD._

"Thanks for pointing that out, Glaceon." Josh said. Rock played through the speakers loudly. "Aaah! It's coming. Get out now." Aidan put the TV and in the closet. He ran back and forth from the kitchen to the living, grabbing stuff.

"Sally, come on!" Aidan said.

"I wanna see what happens." She said.

"No!" Josh exclaimed as another pain wave washed through him.

"Why not? It's not like you can hurt me."

"I don't care about that! Aaah! Fine, whatever. Just stand where I can't see you."

"Are you sure?" Aidan yelled to Sally over the music.

"Yes!" Sally shouted back.

"Come on, Glaceon." I was right on Aidan's heels out the door. Aidan leaned against the railing and I sat on top of the steps, head hung and tail wrapped around my paws. I whimpered at the screams from Josh inside the house. Yeah, I hated the guy but in a way, I still cared for him. Sally misted on the porch beside me.

"I never imagined it would happen like that…that that's what he goes through."

"Every four weeks for the rest of his life." I got up and went over to the door as the screams turned into roars of bloodlust, growls of vengeance. I whimpered again as if that would somehow make its way to the wolf and soothe Josh.

"I never seen her that broken up about Josh before."

"She still cares for him. Her smart ass remarks towards just shows how much she cares for him. She loves him too."

"Not the way she loves you though."

"She loves him the same amount, just not the same way." I let out a howl and a sniffing sounded under the door. I pressed my nose to the bottom of the door and whimpered. The wolf whimpered back before returning to destroying the house.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNN

I used my nose to push things into piles so Aidan and Josh could put them into trash bags. Books were everywhere, the table was turned over, shattered glass sprinkled the floor like crystal dust. The only thing that seemed to be in place was my glass dolphin collection. Expect for one. It was a big dolphin. The body was clear. The tail and fins were a sapphire blue. My favorite one. The tail was broken off and the nose was broken. I picked it up gently in my mouth and carried it over to Josh who was next to Aidan, shoving stuff into trash bags. I dropped it on the ground beside Josh and nosed it over to him. I looked up at him with puppy eyes. Josh gingerly picked the dolphin up.

"God, I'm sorry, Glaceon." He sighed. "I know this was your favorite one." I shook my fur.

_You had no control. It wasn't your fault. _I took the dolphin from his hand. I put my left front paw on the back of his head and pushed it down. I stood on my back legs and crushed the dolphin into fine dust, letting it sprinkle down onto Josh's head. He laughed and I fell back down. I returned to pushing things back into piles.

"It doesn't have to be spotless. Just less _Diary of a Mad Man." _

"It's really not that bad." Aidan reassured him. The doorbell buzzed and Aidan got up to answer it. Cindy stormed in, broken pieces of a CD in hands, and glared at Aidan.

"What kind of animal gives this garbage to a ten year old?" Cindy questioned Aidan. I cocked my head to the side in confusion. Cindy slammed the CD pieces against Aidan's chest and he let them fall to the ground. I took a step forward to get a closer look but immediately took a step back in shock when I saw that it was the CD that Rebecca had sent him.

"Cindy, look, I—I don't know what you think happened, but I didn't give this to Bernie." Aidan said as he bent down to pick up the pieces. "How much did he see?"

"He saw exactly what you wanted him to see, you monster, two people screwing in a hotel. You come near Bernie again, I'll kill you." Cindy left and Aidan followed after her, dropping the pieces as he went. Josh came and picked up the CD pieces as Aidan returned and walked slowly into the house.

_Why did he keep it?_

"Why did you keep it?" Josh translated the question to Aidan.

"I don't know." Aidan whispered. I snarled and paced the length of the couch.

_He doesn't know. Hmph! That's what every man say when they're cheating on their girlfriend!_

"Do you know how angry Glaceon is right now?" Josh interrogated Aidan. "She's accusing you of cheating on her right now!"

"Glaceon, I would never do that." Aidan said to me. I stopped pacing and let out a howl of disbelief.

_You told me that you were going to get rid of that. You told me that you did. You lied to me! How do I know that you're not lying to me now? Am I not good enough for you? Is Rebecca better than me? What's the point of trying to be normal when you're going to keep things like that? What's the point, Aidan? What is the point?_

"You know, you're lucky you can't hear what she's saying right now." Josh said.

"What is she's saying?" Aidan asked. "What does she want? I'll do anything to make it up to her." Josh looked over at me for an answer.

_I don't want him to do anything. I just—I—can you just open the door, please? I need to run off my anger. _Josh walked over to the front door and opened it for me and I ran out and flew down the street, paws beating the ground, letting it feel my anger.


	10. Chapter 10

_That awful need to touch someone, to be touched. For some of us, it just won't die. And eventually that need will take you to your breaking point. Frankenstein's monster, poor bastard, couldn't stop reaching out. Dracula had it easy. He drank, he killed. End of story. He wasn't interested in being friends. _

_-Josh Levison_

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB B

"How is it that I always seem to fall right back into your evil clutches every time you kiss me?" I questioned Aidan as he pecked another kiss on my lips.

"Because you're totally in love with me." He laugh.

"Ok, I hate to ruin the moment for you two but you gonna kick their sociopath asses?" Sally asked. Aidan and I walked to the window and saw two boys bullying Bernie. Aidan sighed.

"I can't."

"They've been torturing all week!"

"You mean ever since his mom was screaming in the street that I'm a pervert. If I so as much as look at Bernie, she rounds up the vigilantes with torches and baseball bats." Bernie snatched his skateboard and book bag from the boys and backed out into the street from them. A car's screeched and swerved sideways, hitting Bernie. Aidan was out the door in seconds and across the street, leaning over Bernie, blood in a puddle on the ground.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEE

_It doesn't matter if you're dead, undead or somewhere in between…because it's you humans that haunt us. And you won't let us go. _

_-Josh Levison_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I sat on the table, nipping at my fingertips. Josh and Sally came into the room and Josh grabbed some stuff to make an egg salad sandwich.

"Nick was like a demigod in the classroom, even though he was only a TA." Sally said. "He was brilliant and inspiring."

"Are you in the _Dead Poets Society _right now?" Josh asked her.

"It's weird, right? He and I both die years apart, and then find each other again in limbo?"

"You know what? You're a ghost talking to a werewolf making an egg salad with a vampire dog shifting girl on the table. I no longer compute what's weird. So, back then, what happened between you two?"

"Class, coffee, intense sessions of editing my papers in his very small stifling office."

"I though Danny was the love of your life."

"This was pre-Danny. And if I hadn't thought that Nick Fenn was so out of my league with his 5' 11" Harvard Kennedy school girlfriend, I probably wouldn't have shacked up with Danny after five dates."

"Five dates? Jeez!"

"I'm a serial monogamist, without the serial part."

"Me too. It's like an undiagnosed disease."

"Nick was always the one I was supposed to be with. He would have never talk to me out of moving to New York, working for the UN."

"You were gonna do all that stuff?" I murmured, still staring out into space, biting my fingernails.

"I was gonna try. Is it crazy town to pursue a relationship with someone when you're both dead?"

"Honestly, I don't know if any of us should be in relationships." Josh said.

"Choose your words wisely, mutt." I snapped.

"Anytime we try and connect, people just get hurt…" He sighed. "Or worse."

"Have you seen Aidan?" Sally asked.

"Not since this morning." I said. "But if I were him…" My eyes grew wide as I reviewed the list of places Aidan would be. "I know exactly where I would go." I got off the table and snatched Josh's jacket from the closet and ran out the door.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

I walked into the blood den and held Josh's jacket up to my nose to breath in the stench instead of the lustful smell of human blood.

"Mi—Mis-Miss Glaceon." The man at the door stuttered. Most vampires were terrified of me. Some consider me as a familiar and expected me to eat them. Others knew that I would kill anyone that stood in my way.

"Where is he?" I asked, my voice muffled by the jacket.

"Last one on the left, My Lady." I stormed through the hallway, passing rooms that contained vampires feeding off of humans. As I neared the last one, the sound of an irregular heartbeat got louder. I dropped the jacket and ran the rest of the way to the room.

"Aidan!" I pushed past the curtains and pulled Aidan off of a girl who was almost empty of blood. "Aidan! Stop it!" Blood dripped from his mouth as he still longed for more blood. Using my left arm to hold Aidan back, I used my right arm to pick the girl off the couch and pushed her out the room. "Get out!" Aidan's body slammed against mine. It was like brick wall hitting brick wall.

"Get away from me!" He yelled. "She's mine!"

"You've had enough!" I placed my hands on his bare chest to hold him back and when he tried to get around me, I pushed him down. I sighed. This once strong man that I knew just turned into a weakling over one kid.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GG

"He saw me." Aidan whispered. We were at the far end of the blood den, leaning against a pole. He finally came to his senses and immediately broke down about Bernie. My fingers played across the back of his hands. "And he wanted me to help him." He sniffled as he fought back tears.

"Aidan, this is not your fault." I breathed.

"Oh no? That little boy is going to die."

"Rebecca saw me on the way here. Long story short, she knows what happened and she wants you to turn Bernie. Though I completely disagree with her, she wants you to turn him." Aidan sighed and then gave a light chuckle.

"Yeah, and look what that's done to Rebecca and me. Look at you. Over a hundred years old and you can still barely control your lust for human blood."

"We manage."

"I don't wanna manage anymore!"

"What does that mean?"

"Glaceon, what's the point? What is the point? What is the point of having this power? I could that little boy's life, but I'm not going to." I gently placed my hands on his face to soothe him as he started to cry. It broke me in half. I bet a stake through the heart didn't feel nearly as bad as watching Aidan cry. "I'm just gonna sit and watch him die."

"Hey…Oh…*_You were once my one companion. You were all that mattered. You were once a friend and father. Then my world was shattered._*" My singing voice echoed through the blood den. Aidan leaned down and pulled me into a bear hug, relaxing to the sound of my voice.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

I paced the length of the couch as I tried to take in the news that Aidan told me and Josh the next day.

"You turned Bernie?" Josh wanted to be sure.

"No, not me." Aidan said, sitting on the edge of the couch. "Rebecca."

"And you, you caused Rebecca. Oh! Oh my god, Aidan! How could you keep this a secret?"

"Look, I didn't tell you because you couldn't help and I knew that you would disintegrate, like you're doing now."

"What about me, Aidan?" I questioned him, trying to control my anger. "I could have helped."

"I didn't tell you because I knew you would get pissed at Rebecca and go after her and kill her."

"Yes, I would have. Jesus Christ, Aidan! We're talking about the monster who tried to kill me in the alleyway. You only tell us things when—when crap has already exploded! When its raining down on us! When you don't have a choice! And now three boys are dead because of you. And Cara and Rebecca and god knows who else-"

"I'm telling you this because you two are my best friends! And you're right. Yeah, ok. Things have gotten out of control. And it may be I have to leave for a little bit."

"Excuse me? Did I just hear you correctly? Were you going to me this, Aidan?"

"I was going to, Glacey, I'm telling you now."

"We are best friends." Josh said. "But maybe it's better if you did leave."

"Josh!" I exclaimed.

"It's for the best, Glaceon."

"For the best my ass!" I phased and ran out the door.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

It was late by the time I got back from home that night. I walked up the steps of the silent house and made my way quietly down the hallway to my bedroom. As I past Aidan's room, I smelt salt and heard sniffling. I slowly backed up to the room and gingerly opened the door to Aidan's room and saw him sitting on his bed crying. He looked up at me and my breath hitched in my throat at the sight of the tears cutting and slicing at his beautiful, flawless face. I walked in and closed the door and sat down next to him. I grabbed his hands and brought them up to my face. He laid back onto his bed and I ran my hand down his face.

"My love," I whispered. "My beautiful love. Don't cry. Oh, Aidan. My Aidan. It's gonna be ok. My love. *_Could it be the world's gone colder? Or maybe I'm a losing soul? The more I try it just gets harder, and my pain is getting old. Somebody said that nothing lasts forever. Just a storm so I've been told. But it seems that when it rains, it pours_.*" I watched as Aidan drifted slowly into sleep, clinging to my hand.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

_**A/N: The first song Glaceon sang Aidan was **__Wishing You Were Here __**by **__The Phantom of the Opera. __**The second song she sang to Aidan was **__The Rain Don't Last __**by **__Hope. _


	11. Chapter 11

_Immortality is an easy thing to take for granted. You figure: you got forever. What's a little mistake here and there? But that's the thing about forever. The choices you make, the people you lose, your mistakes are indelible, with no sweet death to erase your own memory. You may think the greatest reward of eternal life is the power it gives you. You're untouchable. The power is a perk, something to make your endless passing days more bearable. But to rule the world alone…is worthless. _

_-James Bishop_

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBB

I trotted next to Bobby through the outskirts of Boston. He was a yellow lab with a white fur collar.

_That was stupid of you to send a vampire to our meeting place. _Bobby said.

_I knew you wouldn't hurt him. _I said. _Cause if you did hurt him, then that would be like hurting me and you know what happens when people hurt me, don't you, Bobby?_

_Of course, Glaceon. _

_Anything about Bishop trying to drive you guys out of town? _

_The vampire elders are here. _I stopped and looked over at him.

_How do you know this? _

_I had Banktail go and play spy. He overheard your vampire boyfriend and Bishop talking about the elders. _

_Bobby, I don't know if you not thinking straight because of the crazy idea of Bishop trying to drive you out or if you're just plain stupid! Do you have any idea what Bishop will do to Banktail if he finds out that Banktail was spying on them? _

_It's fine, Glaceon. He wasn't spotted._

_You don't know that, Bobby. Do you have any idea what kind of pressure will rain down on me because Bishop knows that I'm associated with you and the pack. _

_Glaceon, we have to make a move before Bishop and the elders do. The pack is starving. We need to eat. _

_Try eating human food for once in your pathetic lives. _I turned and stormed off. As I passed the alley beside the house, something grabbed me by the scruff and slammed me into the trunk of a car.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEE

"Glaceon!" I woke up with a start and got to my paws. I looked around to find myself in a cage and a basement. "Glaceon!" I looked to the left to see Josh in a cage too.

_Josh? What happened? What are we doing in cages like we're some kind of rabid dog? _

"Really, Glaceon?"

_It's true! _

"I love your fur." A man said. I looked behind me to see an old man. Kind of on the chubby side. "It looks like silk, pure white silk. Your hind legs seem strong. You have a strong jaw line. Your tail lays perfectly on your back, giving you that royal posture. The red line from your head to the end of your back gives you the warrior look." I looked back at Josh.

_Who the hell is this crazy man? _

"My name is Douglas." I look back over at the man.

_You can hear me?_

"He's a werewolf, Glaceon." Josh said.

_Shut up! You're a werewolf? Why are we down here? _

"They want to put us into a dog fight. Two werewolves fighting over prey."

_Prey? _

"Glaceon…you're the prey."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIII

I had my head on my paws when the door opened. Bishop and four other men came into the room. I took a step back when I remembered the faces of the elders. I took another step back when I saw Aidan behind them. Bishop came over and unlocked Josh's cage and dragged him out of the cage. I dared not make a move as Bishop past my cage. He and the elders were the only things that frighten me. Douglas got up from his desk and stood in front of the four men. Bishop placed Josh right next Douglas.

"Take off your clothes." Bishop said. Douglas immediately obeyed but Josh had second thoughts.

"No." Josh said.

"Take off your clothes." Aidan repeated Bishop's order. I leapt at the cage, rattling the metal, and snarled.

_Don't do it, Josh! I am going to rip his lungs out! I am going to tear his skin off and then allow him to drink so he can heal only so I can rip his skin off again! _Aidan's jaw muscles tightened as if the loudness of my barks and growls were enough to tell him what I was thinking. Josh began to take off him clothes. One man began to inspect Douglas's teeth and face and another man did the same to Josh.

"Bend over." I howled out my anger. Douglas obeyed.

"What?" Josh questioned him.

"Bend over."

_I swear to god, Josh, I am going to kill him! Traitor! God, I can't believe I loved him! I am so stupid! _Josh reluctantly obeyed. One man ran his fingers up Douglas's and Josh's spine and stopped at the nape of their necks.

"I think we have a winner." The man, as I remember as Hegeman, said. Bishop and the men headed out the doors first. Aidan slowly followed after turning to me and mouthing sorry. I leapt against the cage again and howled my disapproval.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NN

"You knew one of them." Douglas said, flipping the pages of a journal. "The vampire, you knew him.

"I…did."

"You loved him?"

_For a while, I thought he was the love of my life. Now I can see that I was just being naïve. There's no such thing as love. _

"Well…that must complicate things for you."

"I'm sure there's a good reason." Josh said. I paced the perimeter of the cage and scoffed.

_And I'm sure there's a good reason to life. A time for everything and to everything it's place. Return what has been moved through time and space. _No reaction happened to my spell.

"For his inaction?" Douglas answered Josh's question with a question. "The company he keeps…they're savage, heartless. But you know that. Better stop with the spells. This place is magic proof."

"We're strong." Josh said. "We're strong now. We're strong now. We can get out of this. We can jump the guards and get outside. I mean, this is a funeral parlor, right? It's not freaking Alcatraz!"

"Sure. We could do all that. Maybe get outside when the full moon's the fullest, run into a mother of three, who we proceed to rip apart."

"That's why they didn't even lock you up. Cause they've got you brainwashed into thinking you're as monstrous of they are!" Douglas got up from his seat and walked over to Josh.

"They don't lock me up…because they know I would no longer try to escape. Out there, I could hurt someone. You'll see." Josh shook his head. "You live out there long enough, you turn someone."

"Not if you're careful."

"I always thought I was. It's safer here."

_Safer my ass._

"Here it's contained." Douglas walked back over to his desk.

"What are you doing with all those notes?" Josh asked.

"Probably nothing." Josh sighed.

"I have a notebook, too. I was going to med school…before. I thought I could start to isolate the transformation, learn to stop it."

"And?"

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGG

A whooshing noise sounded behind Josh and I looked over to see Sally.

"Josh!" She exclaimed.

"Hey!" Josh stood up and faced her.

"There are vampires here. A lot! And they are not respectful of ghosts. I just popped in upstairs, and they tried to dissipate me with a fire iron. Not pleasant! We need to get you two out of here!"

"Sally, this is Douglas."

_Screw Douglas, you got any plans, Sal? _

"Aidan has a plan." Sally said. I snarled at that traitor's name.

_It sure the hell didn't look like he had a plan. He's gone insane! He's gone and betrayed us!_

"What's she saying?"

"Uh, she's saying that Aidan betrayed us." Josh translated.

"No, he's trying to be good, Glaceon!"

_Horseshit!_

"She doesn't believe that." Josh said. "And frankly, I don't believe that either. Douglas's a werewolf too. They're going to make us fight each other for prey. Glaceon being prey."

"What?" Sally exclaimed.

"Yes! That's the leave of shock I was looking for."

"Ok, we need to psyche you up so you do, really, really well. Yeah, Josh, he's old! You can take him."

"Yeah, he's old. He's stronger. They've been keeping him down here for fifteen years, Sally. This fight is all he does! And there's no doing well. There's winning or there's dying. And in Glaceon's case, it's just dying."

_Thanks for that reminder, Josh. _

"I have to kill a man and my best friend. It's not who I am. I can't do that."

"I think you have to." Sally said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH H

Marcus shoved me out a door and into an arena with iron gates that reached from the floor to the roof. Sand covered the ground. People surrounded the pit, yelling, cheering. The noise frightened me. I spotted Aidan in the far left corner with Bishop. The door opened and Josh was led out and strapped into a chair. I let out a whimper.

_I have a plan. _

"What?"

_Remember when you had to change in the house?_

"Yeah."

_I remembering whimpering outside the door and the wolf whimpered back at me. _

"What are trying to say?"

_I'm saying your wolf likes me. I don't think he will hurt me._

"You can't be for sure."

_It's the only theory we got right now. _Josh let out a scream and I knew the transformation was beginning. The growling intensified as Josh broke free of the restrains, growling in a large, five foot tall, gray wolf. The wolf walked over to me and I laid my ears back. He sniffed me and I crouched, preparing myself to be ripped apart. But I wasn't. The wolf nosed me and whimpered. I looked him in the eye and for a split second, I thought I saw Josh. I howled and the wolf howled back. The door reopened and another wolf walked in. Douglas. He was like twice Josh's size. Josh growled and they circled each other, me always staying behind Josh because I knew he would protect me. Douglas leapt at Josh's throat. Just before Douglas reached Josh, I jumped over Josh and as soon as I slammed myself into Douglas and snapped my teeth on his ears, I knew I had just committed suicide.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUU

I laid on Josh's bed, head on my paws and my right hind leg sticking out awkwardly fore Douglas had broke it. Josh sat on the floor beside the bed, looking through Douglas's notes. Aidan was in a chair beside Josh and Sally stood in the doorway.

"I don't know how to live with myself." Josh said.

"It stays with you." Aidan said. "The first time I…"

_What? Broke a girl's heart? _

"I couldn't even blink without seeing the guy's face."

"Why didn't they lock me up like Douglas?" Josh asked. "What did you do?"

"Something that was gonna catch up with me anyway." I lifted my head off my paws.

_What the hell does that mean?_

"Yeah, what Glaceon said." Josh said. "What the hell does that mean?"

"I have to go back to them." I stumbled to my paws, leaning on my left side.

_What? Traitor! I knew it! I knew it! He's a goddamn blood sucking traitor! _

"Calm down, Glaceon." Josh said.

"I know you're angry, Glacey." Aidan began. I flattened my ears and growled.

_Angry? Angry, Aidan?! Really? Angry doesn't even come close to how I feel right now! Right now, I feel like I want to shove a damn stake through your sorry excuse for a heart! _

"What is she saying?"

"You really don't want to know." Josh said.

"You'd go back there?" Sally asked.

"Bishop, he did me a favor, and I have to do this for him." Aidan explained.

_You know what you have to do, Aidan? Kill the damn bastard! Problem solved! _

"Glaceon, you're giving me a headache. Indoor voices." Josh said.

_Oh, trust me this is my indoor voice. _

"It's a code of honor between me and him."

_Code of honor my ass. _

"Where exactly is the honor is that?" Sally asked. "In them?"

"You should know, Sally, that what you said…it mattered. I was scared, I was scared I was going to lose my best friend and the love of my life. I was selfish even. It's really you who saved Josh and Glaceon."

"And doomed you? Aidan, no."

"Sally's right." Josh said. "What I saw in there…How could you…do that? How could you go back to that? When all this, this house…it was all you idea in the first place! I mean…God, Aidan..." I sat on my left side, letting my head and shoulder sag.

_What are we supposed to believe in when we can't even believe in you? Josh?_ Josh translated the thought to Aidan.

"You can." Aidan declared. "I just hope that you guys can forgive me."


	12. Chapter 12

_The only constant in life is change. People, as a species, are in a constant state of metamorphosis. Just when we comfortable swimming in the sea, we end up on land. The moment we become accustom to crawling, we stand on two legs. Our instinct is to resist change, to fear it, so we wrap a pretty word like evolution around it and hope that it will make the pill easier to swallow. The thing is, change doesn't care if you love it or hate it. Change is indifferent, intractable. And it will not be denied. _

_~Aidan Waite _

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBB

_Glaceon? _A voice called to me from the shadows of the night. I stopped walking and flattened my ears against my skull but immediately relaxed when a cream colored dog with black eyes walked towards me.

_Berrystripe? What is it? What's wrong?_

_Glaceon, it's Lord King. He…he...no one in the pack has seen him for days. The pack is starving. Glameow, Birdclaw and Blackbelly are dying from starvation. We can't do anything without Lord King. _

_When's the last time anyone saw him? _

_Last week, I think. Camelstream said that Lord King was going to Bishop to settle things. You're the only one who's connected with the vampire world. Please, Glaceon. _I bowed my head low to the ground.

_I'll see what I can do, old friend. _

_Thank you. _I straightened up and held my head high.

_But in the mean time, I want you to go back to the pack and take care of them. I'll come back when I have any news. _It was Berrystripe's turn to bow his head.

_Thank you, Glaceon. _

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEE

I walked to the far end of the funeral parlor towards the sound of voices. I sucked in a deep breath before opening the double French doors. Inside the room was a square at which the four elders and Bishop sat at. On top of the table was a pregnant woman. Marcus and Aidan stood behind Bishop like personal body guards.

"Miss Glaceon Drop." Hegeman awed at the sight of me.

"Hegeman," I gave a short bow to show my respect.

"Come in, come in. Do not be shy." I caution walked forward and stood between Aidan and Marcus, placing my hands behind my back and looking straight ahead. The most important thing when talking to the elders was perfect posture and manners. "What brings you here, Miss Glaceon?"

"I have learned recently that my heart lies with Mr. Waite whose loyalty lies with Mr. Bishop. I've come here to show that my loyalty also lies with Mr. Bishop." I felt Aidan's eyes burned into the side of my face but I ignored them.

"Congratulations, you've just arrived in time to see Bishop make his decision."

"My decision…" Bishop breathed. "Yes. Well…business before pleasure, I assume. I'd like to make a toast." Bishop stood up and grabbed the woman's wrist.

"Wait!" Aidan stopped him and took a step forward. "Nobody wants a war. Not against humanity, not amongst the families or the familiar pack. If Bishop would revise him ambitions, if he would scale them back, then you could truthfully report to the Council that he submitted to your demands while leaving a flawed, but capable leader here in Boston. And if that's not enough, then you can take me. I'm the true heretic. If I were to submit to punishment…that might be enough."

"And since Aidan is so selflessly willing to submit, maybe Bishop would agree to some sort of power share." Marcus said. "Something to make the council feel more at ease."

"Do you have anything to say, Miss Glaceon?" Hegeman asked.

"Like I said before my loyalty lies with Mr. Bishop now." I reminded him.

"And you're love for Aidan?" I thought about it for a moment feeling Aidan's eyes burn into me again.

"Loyalty must come before love, Sir." Bishop chuckled and stood up again.

"Well, gentlemen…" He said. "I do believe you've just heard the clarion call of surrender, which is kind of funny, because I was going to stand up here and tell you that I reject your offer. I reject your theology. I reject your cowardice. And I was prepared to stand up here and fight you for what was right. But I cannot do that with a century year old vampire and myself. My sons…in their own way, have rejected me…lost faith in me, deserted me. Well…" Bishop cleared his throat before picking the woman's wrist up again. "These things happen, and so, a new toast. Mmm, forgive my heedlessness, I accept your terms. I surrender. My family will be reduced. Boston is yours. Let's celebrate." He sank his teeth into the wrist and I took a step back, trying to control my bloodlust. Hegeman began to cough. "What's the matter? Did you guys eat already?" The rest of the elders, whose names I cannot remember, looked dazed and sick. "Come on! Celebrate! I rolled over, tail between my legs, etc., etc." Hegeman coughed harder. "You don't look so good, old friend." Bishop walked over to behind Hegeman. "Oh! You know what I bet it was? Lola. Yeah. That pretty little thing from the blood den. I probably should've told you she was on a steady diet of juniper. Yeah, as a matter of fact, all the donors have been noshing on the stuff. Nasty stuff, that juniper. Really slow-acting but once it kicks in," Bishop walked to the far wall and pulled a sword off the wall. "it really packs a wallop. Everything in the body constricts and stiffens." He moved to the opposite of Hegeman where two elders sat paralyzed. "They say it's a lot like rigor mortis. The effects don't last too long, but I only need a couple of minutes to enjoy this." I exchanged worried glances with Aidan.

"Help." Hegeman wheezed to me and Aidan.

"Oh, they're not gonna help you. Those three? Useless, trust me."

"Bishop, think about this." Aidan said.

"If you only drank a little from the donors, you'd be fine. But no, you had to follow the old ways and suck them dry. Hey, I'm not judging. I understand where you're coming from. Traditions work. And as the saying goes: if it ain't broke, don't fix it. But there is another saying: Change or die." Bishop raised the sword and it slid gently and smoothly through one of the elder's neck.

"Bishop!" I yelped and covered my mouth with my hands, taking a step back. Marcus turned and ran out the room.

"Did you really think I didn't have a plan? You may be older, but you don't have the market cornered on wisdom." He sliced another vampire and he exploded into ashes. Then the same with the one at the head of the table. Aidan rushed forward and flipped the table over, slamming Bishop into the far wall. He picked Hegeman over his shoulders and I phased to follow him out the room. As we rounded a corner, Marcus stepped from the shadows and slammed a crowbar into Aidan's stomach, making him fall back, dropping Hegeman. I leapt at Marcus but a yellow lab head butted me in the side, knocking me away. I scrambled to my paws and looked over to see—

"Bobby?" I breathed. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"This is the only way that I can survive, Glaceon." Bobby declared. "With Bishop, I can eat as many vampires as I want. Glaceon, I never felt more powerful in years."

"So you leave your pack to starve?"

"You left us to starve!"

"No, I left because I wasn't one of you, Bobby! I am a blood sucking monster! Not some damn familiar!"

"You still left us."

"Doesn't give you a right to leave your pack."

"I guess it sucks to be them."

"No, it sucks to be you." I leapt at Bobby and dodged around him when he swiped at me. "You may be stronger than me but I am much, much, much faster than you." Before he had a chance to turn around, I leapt in front of him and sink my teeth into his neck before stepping back to let him bleed out. I bent down next to his ear. "Starvation is a painful way to die. This is like starving to death, only ten times worse." I straightened up and looked over to see Rebecca and Aidan helping Hegeman up. A pile of ashes were at Rebecca's feet. I followed them outside. And as soon as I was outside, I raced off to tell the pack the news as I promised.


	13. Chapter 13

_Right before a big storm, I used to go with my dad to the harbor…to look at the clouds…feel the air. There's an eerie stillness before the sky cracks open…a hush. You can feel the storm gathering…smell the flood on its way._

_~Sally Malik_

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBB

"Stand still, Josh." I ordered as I drew a circle around him. I straightened up and faced him. "Auger de gomay. Auger de gomay. Ancient one of the earth so deep, master of the moon and sun, I shield you in my wiccan way, here in my circle round, asking you to protect this space and off your sunforce down. Mmmm…"

"Did it work?" Josh asked after a moment of silence.

"Hmm, I don't know. Cause we'll find out if you're dead or not after a vampire attacks you."

"But just in case," Aidan muttered from the couch and he handed a pile of stakes to Josh who threw them in his book bag.

"FYI, Josh, if you ever decide for whatever bizarre reason that you want to aim a stake at me, just remember that I will drop kick your ass before you even get to point it at my heart."

"You know, I feel really awkward walking around with a bunch of stakes under my jacket." Josh said, changing the subject.

"You'll feel a lot less awkward when some vampire's ripping off your face." Aidan said, putting stakes into his own book bag.

"Yesterday, one fell out, and I had to explain to a roomful of nurses that I was whittling. That I'd taken up whittling." I turned to laugh but when I turned to the right, I leapt over the couch at the sight of Sally.

"Holy Hell!" I exclaimed. The veins on her face crawled on her skin like tiny spider webs under skin. Her eyes were pure white and staring into nothing. She moved slowly like a zombie.

"Hey!" She moved over to the window. "Can we get you…anything?" She didn't acknowledge Josh. Josh crouched low to the couch to whisper to Aidan. "She looks like _The Grudge." _

"She looks a little rough." Aidan tried to be polite about.

"Rough?" I questioned him.

"Aidan, if we videotaped her and showed somebody, they'd be dead in three days." Josh said.

"She was almost exorcized." Aidan reminded us.

"She looks like she's going to eat our entails." Aidan gave an irritated sigh.

"It has only been a few days. She needs time to heal. She'll be back."

"As what?" Aidan got up, grabbed his sunglasses off the stand and walked out the door. "Don't leave me alo—" I phased and raced out the door just before Aidan closed it, leaving Josh alone with creepy Sally.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Aidan opened the door to the steps that lead to the locker room for me and I walked down the steps first with Josh and Aidan behind me.

"Look, I'm sorry about Rebecca and Bobby." Josh said. "I know you're really messed up right now."

"Watch your words, mutt." I said.

"But if the Dutch are really as badass as you say they are, don't you think that Bishop has hightailed it?"

"He'd just go underground." Aidan said. "He hasn't left Boston."

"How do you know that? I mean, maybe he's gone back to Romania or Slovenia or Not Scary Farm."

"Boston is Bishop's. He spent decades ensuring that. He's not going anywhere."

"Maybe he's rebuilding. Maybe he's meeting with architects and interior designers and he's building a new green vampire liar and—"

"And Josh should really shut up now." I said.

"I openly defied him, Josh." Aidan said. "Hegeman, Marcus…Rebecca. If he is rebuilding, he can't do a single thing if he keeps me around. No vampire would follow him if he lets me live."

"Let's do an ego assessment." Josh suggested.

"Let's not." I said.

"Maybe we're thinking of ourselves too highly. Listen, if—if Bishop really does wanna kill you, why are we at work and not at home where he can't cross the threshold?" We stopped and faced each other as a janitor came down with a trash can on a cart.

"That's a brilliant idea. We'll just stay in the whole time. _Grey Gardens _for the supernatural. Don't worry."

"Whatever he has to throw at me, I'm ready." Aidan said. The janitor stopped behind Aidan and a piece of wood dropped from the trash can. In seconds, Aidan had a stake out and was holding the janitor up against some lockers, ready to stab him.

"Aidan! Stop it!"

"Aidan!" Josh exclaimed. "What are you doing?" I heard the man's heart beat frantically as he look terrified at Aidan.

"Aidan, let him go right now!" I grabbed his arm and tried to pry him away from the man. "Stop it right now! *_Forever could never be long enough for me. I feel like I had long enough with you. Forget the world now, we won't let them see. That there's one thing left to do. That the weight has lifted. That love has surely shifted my way.*" _Aidan's grip on the stake loosened and I snatched it away from him as Josh pulled him away from the janitor.

"I'm sorry, sir. I'm taking him back to the psyche ward right now." Josh pushed Aidan forward and we left the hallway.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_When you know you're gonna die a violent death, when that's the only way you can die…it's all about the waiting for the final storm…if the waiting doesn't kill you first. _

_~Sally Malik_

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNN

I walked down the sidewalk beside Aidan, my arm hooked around his. As we neared the house, a burning, gagging, gasoline smell killed my lungs.

"Aidan, do you smell something burning or is that just Josh?" I asked. Aidan sniffed the air.

"The house is on fire." Aidan said. We raced the rest of the block and Josh ran up the steps and stormed into the house with Aidan and me behind him. Heat clouded our vision as we saw the living room engulfed in flames. Sally, who no longer looked like a zombie, was standing in front of the couch while Danny was trying to get to the kitchen.

"What the hell?" Josh exclaimed.

"Sally!" Danny cried out.

"He's trying to kill me, again." Sally said casually.

"Aidan, it's Sally!" Danny tried to run past Aidan and out the door but Aidan grabbed him and slammed him back into a wall, letting him fall to the ground. Aidan and I stood over top of him as Josh ran to the close and grabbed the extinguisher to put the fire out.

"You know how long I've wanted to do that?" Aidan asked over the crackling of the fire. "Are you done, my friend?"

"Friend, my ass." I said. Josh put out the last of the flames and turned to Sally.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"You can see her?" Danny questioned us. "Sally?"

"We can see her because we're like her.

"What?" Aidan crouched down in front of Danny and took off his sunglasses, revealing his black eyes and fangs. Aidan punched Danny across the face before shaking him before Danny went unconscious.

"No, no, no, wake up." Aidan ordered. "Wake up. He grabbed a fistful of Danny's hair and tilted his head to the side before looking up at me. "Lady's first."

"Awesome." I grinned and knelt down, my fangs flashing out. I leaned over and my teeth scraped against Danny's neck when Josh called out.

"Don't do it!" He yelled. I growled and rocked back onto my heels, Aidan still holding Danny in place.

"He deserves it!" Sally yelled back at Josh. "Doesn't he?"

"Sally, if you kill him he'll be here forever. He'll haunt you!"

"Please!" Danny cried. "I'll never come back!" Aidan punched him again.

"He's lying!" Aidan declared. "He will never leave you alone!"

"I know what it feels like to kill someone." Josh said. "You cannot live it down!"

"It doesn't matter!" Sally screamed. "I'm already dead!"

"You can have the house!" Danny pleaded. "I'll give it to you! Please!"

"We've all killed here, except for you." Josh tried to talk Sally out of it. "We've all killed someone. Do not do this. You don't want to do this."

"No one deserves to die more than you do." Sally said. "And nobody deserves to kill you more than I do. But I'm not like you." Sally crouched low to Danny and it was like she broke through the line between the real world and spirit so Danny could see her.

"Sally?" He questioned her existence.

"You didn't just get saved. What you're gonna get, you're gonna pray and cry and wish you were dead."

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGG

"To our future couch…" Aidan declared, handing Josh and me martinis. I laughed. We stood in the bare, burnt living room. "brought to you by Sally, who is finally free." Sally laughed. "And to Dad, say goodbye to your life for the next eighteen years."

"Congratulations on knocking Nora up, man." I chuckled.

"Oh my god!" Josh breathed.

"Um, I don't even know what I'm gonna do with myself now that Danny's gone." Sally said.

"Oh, me neither, because, you know, that saga occupied a lot of my free time." Aidan said. "I guess I could start making up to Glaceon of the mistakes I've made to her." I smiled up at him.

"I'm gonna go back to med school." Josh announced. "Part time."

"Ah…" Sally awed.

"I can do that. I wanna do something for this kid. I don't want him, or her, to think that Dad is a bed pan refresher, you know?"

"I do." Aidan said. "And that's awesome. But, please, drink your martinis before they evaporate."

"Cheers." Aidan, Josh and I said before I took a sip and flames licked my throat. I looked up from my drink and gasped when I saw a gigantic white door behind Josh.

"Holy Hell." I muttered.

"Oh my god…" Sally gasped. "How long has that been there for?"

"You did it." Aidan told her.

"Um, that's not exactly what I thought it would look like, just hanging there. Is that crazy? Like, Tony's door was just in the middle of the cemetery, which was also weird. But this is like—"

"Sally." Josh said.

"I know. It's just all so sudden. I'm not mentally prepared."

"You've been waiting for this." I said. "You've earned it."

"I mean, how many ghosts even get justice, right? Except for that chick from _The Lovely Bones. _I wish I could take you three with me."

"I guess we all go eventually, right?" Josh asked. "See you in sixty years. Give or take." Sally slowly walked forward before turning back to Aidan.

"Do you know what's there? On the other side?"

"See us pictures." Aidan smiled. She gingerly reached for the knob. Her fingers didn't even brush against it when glass shattered behind us. Sally scream and we covered our heads with our hands. Aidan grunted and fell to the ground. I straightened up to see Bishop vamped out, stabbing Aidan in the chest with a stake. The skin on his face burned from the uninvitation. He screamed and ran back out the window.

"Oh my…Oh my god!" Josh crouched next to Aidan. "Aidan!" I dropped to the ground above his head and brought his head in my lap in took his hand in mine. "Oh my god! Oh my god! Aidan!" I watched the light slowly fade out of his eyes, his hand growing cold and stone like in my grasp. Every single second I shared with him passed across my mind. I couldn't make the tears stop and all my regrets about when I didn't see him when I could have kept jumping out at me making me feel guilty. I could not comprehend that he was fading away. I couldn't bear the thought that I would most likely never again see him all happy and giggly or even drunk off his ass. Never again would I see that smile. I could not comprehend that she wasn't still in there and this wasn't just a sick joke. In my mind, I kept seeing him open his eyes and yell at me for crying over him. "Oh my god! Hang in there, man! You're gonna be all right! You're gonna be ok!" As I openly watched my boyfriend die, I could feel my heart gain weight. Tears came streaming down my face and didn't stop like a waterfall. Then I became sentimental and remembered all of the good times and bad times we have had. I also grieved on the bad things and remembered his voice. "Aidan! Aidan! Look at me! Look at me! Look at me! Stay with us! Come on, man! You're ok! You're ok! You're ok! You're ok!" It was like he was slipping through my fingers. I could see the body but there was nothing there, like his soul had been emptied from his head. He was deathly cold and it becoming more and more hard to process the thought that I would never hear my lover speak again, smile at me again, laugh again. I would never see him do anything again. It was like he was a fragment of my imagination and I grasped onto my memories of him, but the memories seemed like dreams. My life experiences that includes him flashes before my eyes. I keep my hand on his face and when it also becomes cold, it becomes frightening. I think he'll wake up any minute and tell me to stop crying but he never does. "Aidan! Aidan! Aidan!" It felt like there was a whole weight on my heart and I was just letting him slip away. It hurt even more when I looked into his eyes because it didn't hold that sparkle or personality it used to have. My heart felt like it was sinking. Then it felt like nothing was gonna get better and there was nothing to look forward to. The world seemed to be darker than it was before. I could hear his voice and his image imprinted in my mind. I felt like I didn't exist. I felt empty. I felt upset. I felt confused. I felt angry. My emotions were all over. "Aidan!"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH

A/N: The song Glaceon sang to Aidan was _**Marry Me **_by _**Train. **_


	14. Chapter 14

Aidan lay on a medical bed in the room where Josh changed on full moons. He wheezed, trying to gain breath but sweat appeared on his face as he struggled to do so. I sat in a chair above his head, running my hands up and down gently on his cheeks, singing softly in his ear, trying to take away the pain.

"It's ok, Aidan." Sally whispered to him. "It's ok. Just stay awake. Stay awake. I'm right here. Glaceon's here too." The door to the room opened and Josh burst in with Nora behind him.

"Oh my god!" Nora exclaimed at the sight of Aidan and she rushed over to the bedside. "Aidan? What the hell happened?" She lifted up the shirt that covered the wound to examine it. I stopped singing and tensed up as Nora's fingers gingerly touched the wound.

"It's ok." Josh placed a comforting hand on my shoulder but I didn't relax. I wouldn't let anyone else hurt Aidan again. Over my pile of ashes.

"Ok, um, get Jason down here with a large bore IV. I need to start a line. Tell Martha to clear an OR." Josh didn't move.

"No, just blood." Aidan gasped. I returned to singing softly, barely a whisper.

"Sir back, we've got you."

"Nora, he needs a transfusion."

"Go! Now!" Josh didn't move. Aidan continued to wheeze as silence engulfed us.

"Listen, I told you there are things I can't explain."

"This is your secret?"

"No operating room, no doctor." I said coldly, just above a whisper. "Just blood."

"Please." Josh said. "Please."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB 

_This shouldn't have worked for so many reasons. But for a little while, for this excellent moment in time, it did work, didn't it? And I felt human, alive. But you were right. A secret breaks things down. It's like bile…dark, corrosive._

_~Glaceon Drop_

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EE

*Fifty Two Years Ago*

"_*You gotta be kidding me. I'm through with you boy anyway. I'll wait for you, I always do. It's dumb but I want to anyway.*" _I sang and I smiled at the sound of my voice echoing back at me in the alley like a siren from the Greek mythology. It seemed to mock the man as he dropped to the ground. I was so thirsty. For fifty years, I've been drinking one person a week. But now…now…I was just so thirsty. As I neared my fifth victim of the night, drool dripped down my chin from hunger and my fangs flashed out. I knelt next to the man and tilted his head back. I could feel the heat of the blood. Hear the pumping of the blood. Smelt the blood. My teeth grazed across the man skin when something grabbed me and slammed me back into a brick wall. A vampire held me up to the wall and wouldn't let me go. He had the most adorable childlike face and thick black hair.

*End of Flashback*

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIII

_It's a long story and most of it's unbelievable. But it's time you knew the truth…now that I have nothing left to lose._

_~Glaceon Drop _

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

"The blood's coming." Sally whispered to Aidan. "It'll be ok." Josh and Sally went to the other side of the room to talk.

"The blood's here." I whispered to Aidan, running my hands through his soft hair. "You can sleep now, lover."

"I can't." He wheezed.

"Please, lover, I'll be right here. You're not going to die on me, are you?"

"Come on, Glaceon. I would never leave you alone with Josh like that. You know I'm not that mean. Sing for me." A tear scraped my cheek.

"_*Regrets collect like old friends. Here to relive your darkest moments. I can see no way, I can see no way. And of the ghouls come out to play. Every demon wants his pound of flesh but I like to keep some things to myself. I like to keep my issues strong. It's always darkest before the dawn. And I've been a fool and I've been blind. I could never leave the past behind. I can see no way, I can see no way. I'm always dragging that horse around. Our love is such a mournful sound. Tonight I'm gong to bury that horse in the ground. I like to keep my issues strong. It's always darkest before the dawn.*" _I watched Aidan's eyes close slowly and he drifted to sleep. I looked up to see Sally gone and Josh making his way back over to us. "Where's Sally?"

"She went back to her door." Josh said. "She said that she'll miss you. You and Aidan both."

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

*Fifty Two Years Ago*

"You worthless piece of blood sucking crap!" I exclaimed at the stranger. "Let me go this instant!"

"You've had enough blood this night." The man said.

"No, I haven't. Just one more."

"I bet that's what you said three bodies ago." I stared at him. "Yeah, I used to be a new vampire too. The crazy thirst will pass if you just fight it." I kneed him in the stomach and pushed him away from me.

"And why should I trust you?"

"Because I could be a really good friend."

"Sometimes friends can be the ones holding you back the most."

"Good words. Do you like killing people, young one?"

"I sing them to sleep before I feed off them. I won't have to hear them scream that way."

"Interesting tactic." The man took a step forward and held out his right hand. "My name's Aidan Waite." I looked from the eyes to the hand and back again. I straightened out my tight black leather jacket before shaking the hand firmly.

"Glaceon Drop."

*End of Flashback*

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_When I'm gone, I at least want you to know what I was. I want you to know who you are to me. Nothing else matters. Not anymore. _

_~Glaceon Drop_

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU U

"You are completely stupid, idiotic, dumbass, psychotic and pathetic." I growled as Aidan leaned against me so I could help him up the steps to the house. "I hope you know that."

"I'm going to translate that to how much you love me." Aidan said as I opened the door and led him inside.

"You can translate however you damn well please. It doesn't change the fact that I still think you're completely stupid. You should be resting."

"I'm fine, love." I walked him into the kitchen to see Sally at the head of the table, a spoon on his hand. Aidan slipped into the chair next to her, staring at her curiously.

"My door disappeared when I got here." Sally said. "And I can suddenly do this now."

"That's new."

"That's what Josh said. It's bad, right?"

"Yeah, I think it means that…" I went to the fridge and grabbed a bag of blood and poured into a mug before putting it in the microwave for a couple minutes.

"What?" Aidan shook his head. "No, say it."

"I think it means that you're more tethered to the earth."

"So I'm stuck here, like all the other one eyed crazies." The spoon slipped through her and clattered on the table at the negativity.

"You're still not solid yet. You're just more charged." Aidan and Sally both laughed as Josh came through the front door and into the kitchen. I took the mug out of the microwave and slid it across the table to Aidan. "I'm not thirsty, love."

"Drink it now before I shove it down your damn throat." I snapped and Aidan gingerly sipped it.

"I saw Bishop." Josh said. "He talked to me for a disturbingly long time." Aidan grunted as he stood up.

"You sit your ass down right now."

"Did he hurt you?" Aidan asked.

"I think he would very much like to." Josh said. "But he…Hey, so you know when was the last time the four of us just got together and played a really good game of celebrity?"

"Josh, just say it."

"He wants to meet you."

"Now sit you're ass down, Aidan." I snapped and Aidan slid back into the chair.

"Like men, like vampire men tomorrow night."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait." Sally said. "Why does he wanna meet you?"

"He wants to fight me."

"You mean, kill you." I said. "Aidan, lover, you can barely walk."

"This…me and him…it's what was always gonna happen."

"Ok, I love you, but that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. This isn't 1782 or whenever. You have a choice. We have a choice."

"_We _aren't choosing anything."

"You're talking nonsense, Aidan. We are a part of this! Josh, Sally, me? We're your goddamn family, Aidan!"

"Yes, and Bishop won't stop until he's torn that apart. It's not like I borrowed his car without asking. I thwarted his plan of taking over the Eastern Seaboard." We all sighed. "It's better if I just do this."

"Tomorrow's the full moon." Sally said. "Josh, I saw what you did to that wolf, what your wolf did. And the vampires, they were terrified. You're more powerful than any of them."

"Wait, you want me—" Josh broke off.

"Sally, it's not controlled." Aidan said.

"It's not possible! He said he would go after my mom and dad. He said…we could leave. You, me, Sally, Glaceon, Nora, we…She hates me right now, but I could talk to her."

"You should talk to her and you should leave with her. That would be good. But you should forget about me."

"Stop it, Aidan!" I yelled. "Stop talking like that. Stop talking like you're not important because you are! You're important to me. You're the best thing that ever happened to me, Aidan. I almost lost you and now you just going to go get hurt again? Sorry, but no, I'm fighting this battle with you whether you like it or not." Aidan stood up.

"This is my battle, ok? End of story."

"Like I said, I am fighting this battle with you whether you like it or not."

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

"You know you didn't have to go do that." Aidan told Josh as we sat at the kitchen table the next night. "You know we don't..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just humor me, ok?" Josh said. "I'm turning into a wolf, you and Glaceon are going off to your big awful battle. I feel like it's the night of a big football game or something, like state."

"Did you even play football?"

"I went to the games."

"Yeah."

"You know what we should do? We should join one of those local farm delivery programs."

"Let's not." I laughed.

"It would be good. I'd cook more, be involved. It would be good."

"They'd send you a bunch of kale."

"Yes, kale's great. It's good for digestion." We laughed. It was quiet for a couple of moments as Aidan pretended to eat and Josh actually was eating.

"What time is it?"

"It's almost six."

"Where are you turning tonight?"

"The woods."

"Then you're gonna go to Ithaca and see your family and make sure that they're OK."

"You guys are coming back, right…" Sally began. "After you do whatever it is you have to do?"

"Yeah." Josh said.

"Sure." Aidan agreed.

"Absolutely." I mumbled.

"I don't wanna be here without you guys." Sally whined."

"We'll be back." Aidan reassured her. "And we'll join that farm thing. It'll be awesome."

"Awesome my ass." I muttered.

"We should really—" Josh said.

"Yeah." We got up and put the dishes in the sink.

"So I guess we should've started a little slower with the whole being human thing, huh?" Aidan laughed softly.

"Do you need a ride tonight or—"

"No, I'm good, I'm good. You go." Josh took off his Star of David necklace and handed it to Aidan and he gingerly took it. "Good luck tonight. I'll see you on the other side."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"You think she'll do it?" I asked when Aidan told me that Sally was going to lock Josh in the room instead of bringing Bishop to him.

"I don't know." Aidan admitted. I shifted and sat on the ground beside Aidan, my tail curled around my paws. Sally misted in beside Aidan. "Is he ok?"

"He may never speak to me again." Sally said. "And I may never speak to you again for making me do this."

"And you sure you told Bishop the right place?"

"She did." Bishop came strolling into the warehouse with two Doberman pinschers on either side of him. "Cute thing."

"Leave."

"No, let me help you." Sally said.

"Sally."

"Oh, don't worry about hurting my feelings. I'll see you later." Sally disappeared. "You took everything from me, Aidan."

"You did this to yourself."

"Maybe." Bishop whistled and both the dogs lunged at me. The stone felt rough and hot under my paws as I raced to tackle the bigger one. The name Capuchindrop flashed on the bigger one's collar. I was too fast for her to react; crashing into her. I swept her paws from under her belly and raked my claws along her flank.

Echobird, the name on the other collar, challenged me with a furious growl; quick as lightning, the bitch spun around and lashed out with her front paws, catching my ears. Just before I sprang at her, I had to be impressed that the overfed bitch could move so quickly. I landed on Echobird's back with my claws; the dark dog screeched and collapsed to the ground underneath me. I jumped clear as she flopped sideways, trying to crush me. The weight of her body as well as all that garbage tasting fur would have squashed me.

A flash of black at the edge of my sight warned that Capuchindrop was coming to help her friend; I met her, driving her back with perfectly matched blows. I wrestled her onto her back and was holding her scruff and my jaws while raking the brown belly with my hind legs.

Behind me, I heard Echobird scramble to her paws. I stumbled on the pitted stone floor as she flung herself onto my back. I let myself keep falling until I was rolling sideways, sending the warrior right over me. I jumped to my paws and spun around to the Doberman. I waited for her to launch herself at me, then dodged away and flicked my front paw into her face. Echobird screeched and staggered back, bleeding from her nose. I bit her flank do hard that she left a clump of fur in my teeth as she wrenched herself free and fled the warehouse.

It was just Capuchindrop now. I lengthened my stride and crashed into her, stretching out my front paws to run my claws down her flank. She shrieked and whirled to face me. Furious green eyes stared into mine and she lunged toward me with her teeth bared. I knocked her away with a thrust of my head, then sank my claws into her ears and felt the thin flesh tear satisfyingly. Capuchindrop fell sideways, leaving her pale brown open to the sky. One slice with my claws and…I slammed my claws down onto her stomach and the soft belly ripped open. I backed up, letting her bleed to death. I turned to Aidan behind me to see a pile of ashes in front of him.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

"We should get cable." Aidan said as we sat in a circle in the living room.

"Right." Sally agreed.

"And paint." I added.

"Hell, wallpaper." Josh expanded my idea. "What's the landlord gonna say, right?"

"Exactly." Sally agreed.

"Amen." I preached. We laughed before Josh cleared his throat.

"You three really shouldn't have done that." Josh said.

"It's not that we didn't think you could take him." Sally said.

"Cause I could've. You know that, right?"

"I do." Aidan said. "I do. So how was your night?"

"This is a conversation to be had over kale." We laughed. "How was your night? I mean—I mean, god! Congratulations, you're free."

"Yeah, what are you gonna do?" Sally asked.

"I think I wanna learn krav maga." Aidan thought out loud.

"I actually can't believe that you don't already know that."

"Come on, lover, I'm younger than you and I know it." I laughed.

"Do you wanna come?" Aidan asked Sally. "You could audit, pick up some skills, fight ghost crime."

"I like it." Sally said. "I like it."

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"What are you gonna do?" I asked Sally.

"Oh, now that I'm stuck here forever?"

"Look, you don't know that for sure." Aidan said.

"No. But since I am here…no more waiting. I'm gonna do something with my life. You know? I mean, maybe I got closure with Danny, but I never got closure with my family, my friends."

"So you're just gonna haunt them basically?" Josh asked.

"Basically."

"Mmm…" Aidan hummed.

"That's what it sounds like." Josh said.

"And we're all gonna be supernatural krav maga crime fighters." Sally said. We laughed. The door buzzed.

"Did you order a stripper?" I asked Aidan.

"Actually, since our last party was so rudely interrupted, I thought it might be fun to watch Josh eat pizza." Aidan got up and went to the door.

"Oh god!" Josh laughed.

"This guy." Sally smiled.

"I love him." I sighed.

JOSH JOSH JOSH JOSH JOSH JOSH JOSH JOSH JOSH JOSH

_Josh Levison, _

_Out of all of us, you were the closest to ever being human. You and Nora. You need to keep that. Never let it go. I know it may not seem like, but I want you to be happy. You deserve to be happy. Just don't ever leave us. I mean, if you leave then who will I torture? I can't torture Sally because she could always mist away and that's no fun. I can't torture Aidan because I love him too much. You know, we should really run together on a full moon one night. I think your wolf really enjoys my company. I think it would be good. See you around, young friend. _

_~Glaceon Drop_

SALLY SALLY SALLY SALLY SALLY SALLY SALLY SALLY

_Sally Malik, _

_It's funny how you can make a new friend. I use to think that Josh and Aidan would be my only two friends. But then you came along and you fitted so easily into the gang. You not only became a friend to me, you became another best friend. Just don't ever leave. I mean, if you leave, then you're leaving me with two childish men. I might just go insane after a day. Maybe an hour. See you around, ghostly friend. _

_~Glaceon Drop _

AIDAN AIDAN AIDAN AIDAN AIDAN AIDAN AIDAN AIDAN

_Aidan Waite, _

_You became the love of my life as soon as I met you. As soon as I laid my eyes on yours. I remember how you changed my life like it was yesterday. Oh, wait, it was yesterday. You seem to be changing my life everyday. And that's one of the things I love about you. You seem to love me more and more everyday. You seem to see more of me more and more everyday. You never cease to amaze me, Aidan. Yes, at times I feel like I want to drive a stake through your heart but that doesn't mean I don't love you. I will always love you. It's my weakness but it's also my strength. I don't want you to ever leave. We got forever with each other right? So let's make forever count. Let's spend each day of it, seeing the glass half full. I love you, Aidan. See you around, old friend. _

_~Glaceon Drop_

BEING HUMAN BEING HUMAN BEING HUMAN BEING HUMAN

The first song that Glaceon sang to Aidan was _**Shake it out **_from _**Glee. **_**The second song Glaceon sang to her victim in the flashback was **_**Anyways **_by _**Dynamite Hack. **_**This is the end of my first story Being Human. The second story should be up tomorrow. It will be called Being Human Two: Don't Call Mother on me. **


End file.
